Como a minha vida mudou com ela
by Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy
Summary: LONG-FIC! Uma história sobre como Draco passou a amar Ginny.
1. O dia mais esquisito da minha vida

_**Disclaimer: **_Nada disto me pertence. Se me pertemcesse,vocês não me veriam aqui, mas _wharever_.

_**Resumo**__:_ Isto é sobre como Draco Malfoy passou a amar a caçulas dos Weasleys. Uma amizade entre Malfoy e Granger. Um Blaise apaixonado. Um Harry (mas como eu gosto de chamar O-Menino-que-devia-ter-norrido-quando-era-altura) traidor. Uma combinação entre Weasley e Parkinson. E Muito mais

_**ENJOY!!!**_

* * *

_**"O dia mais esquisito da minha vida"**_

Isto passou muito depressa. Ainda ontem ela defendia o Potter e actualmente está nos meus braços.

Eu, Draco Malfoy, vou contar-vos como aquela ruiva fogosa, admiradora do Potter, passou a ser a MINHA ruiva fogosa.

Não vou começar do princípio, porque vocês já o sabem. Eu vou contar-vos a partir do meu 6ºano, altura em que comecei a reparar nela.

Ela era um rapariga de 15 anos, que não aparentava ter a idade que tinha. Aposto tudo o que tenho, ao dizer que ela deveria ser a rapariga mais popular dos Gryffindor, ou até do seu ano. Os rapazes queriam sair com ela, as raparigas invejavam-na e os mais novos idolatravam-na. Uma rapariga de sucesso. Bem, nemm tanto. Ela não tinha a atenção do Garoto-que-devia-ter-morrido-quando-foi-a-altura.

Eu acho que o Potter ou é mesmo cego, ou então deveria aumentar a graduação dos óculos. Quem é que naquela maldita escola ainda não havia reparado em Ginny Weasley? (se estivéssemos na sala de aula, a Granger já teria levantado a mão, a fim de responder.) Toda a população que habitava a escola já tinha, de alguma forma, reparado nela. Todos menos o Potter.

Um dia encontrei-a a chorar na casa de banho da Murta.

_FlashBack_

Estava eu a andar por um dos corredores perto da casa de banho da Murta, quando ouvi um choro.

_"Ah, deve ser alguma garota fútil, que partiu a desgraçada unha"_-pensei para mim mesmo.

"Que é isso? Nem pareces aquela rapariga independente que não se importa com aquilo que os outros dizem, muitos menos liga para aquilo que eles fazem"- disse uma voz, que me pareceu ser de Mii Fliin, a melhor amiga dela.

"Pois, só que essa Ginny Weasley só existe de manhã, quando está fora do dormitório. Quando está no dormitório tira a máscara. A máscara de garota independente, para ficar como Ginny Weasley, aquela que nunca há-de ser notada pel' O-Menino-que-Sobreviveu.

_"Então era isso"_-pensei-_"A Weasley fêmea chorava pelo Potter."_Decidi ficar a ouvir a conversa. Sei que isso não se faz, mas a curiosidade era maior, e aquela conversa podia dar-me trunfos sobre a Weasley Júnior.

"Ginny!! Já te disse um milhão de vezes _(garota exagerada)_ para esqueceres o Harry!!"- disse a morena em tom de repreensão- "Ele só te faz sofrer! Já paraste para pensar que só por acaso ele pode estar nas tintas para ti? Já pensaste nisso?"-disse a garota, com uma voz ligeiramente mais alta-"Ginny, não tens futuro com ele..."-disse-lhe agora com uma voz já mais calma e controlada.

"Mas o que é que tu sabes Mii?Tu não sabes de nada! Não és tu que tens de vê-lo agarrado à Changalinha! Não és tu que tens de ouvir os pedidos de ajuda, por causa da namoradinha dele e agir como uma boa amiga, e dar-lhe os malditos conselhos!"

"Pois não. Eu não sei de nada. Eu só estava a tentar ajudar uma amiga que está mal por algo sem razão nenhuma."

"EU QUERO QUE ELE GOSTE DE MIM!EU QUERO QUE ELA PEÇA CONSELHOS A OUTROS PARA ME AGRADAR!!- ok, agora não tenho dúvidas algumas: A Weasley é louca.

"GINNY!! Acorda!! Tu estás iludida. Tens de ultrapassar isso.

"Mas o que é que tu sabes Fliin?Tu, como minha amiga devias dizer que ele gosta de mim, que ele me ama, que nós vamos ser felizes!!

_"Uhhhh, uma conversa de consolação, passou a ser a uma discussão entre amigas. Maldito Potter! Estão sempre a falar dele, é incrível"_- pensei e decidi continuar a ouvir a conversa.

"Ginny, isso é o que as amigas falsas fazem!!

"Não. Isso é o que as verdadeiras amigas fazem. Elas apoiam, ajudam..."

"É assim Ginevra Weasley? Eu não sou uma amiga verdadeira? Diz-me: Quem é que te deu o ombro para chorares? Quem é que te ajudou em tudo? EU! Fui eu que te fiz isso tudo e agora estás a dizer que eu não sou uma boa amiga? Essa obsessão pelo Harry está a fazer-te mal."

"Desaparece da minha frente. Tu não é minha amiga!"- disse a ruiva aos berros.

"Esquece que eu alguma vez fui tua amiga!!"- disse Fliin também aos berros.

"Boa!"

"Boa!"

"Fixe!"

"Fixe!"

_Fim Flashback_

Depois disso tive que me esconder rapidamente atrás de uma estátua, pois a Fliin saiu da casa de banho a soltar fogo pelas ventas.

Ginny continuou a chorar, soluçando bastante. Quem diria que a Weasley fêmea era tão fraca?

Não sei o que se passou na minha bela cabecinha loira quando fui ter com ela. Encontrei-a de rastos._"Naturalmente, neh, Malfoy? Ela acabou de discutir com a amiga e não tem aquilo que ela mais quer. Querias que ela andasse por aí aos saltinhos de felicidade? Às vezes essa cabecinha loira faz jus ao nome que tem: burro!". _Nariz vermelho, olhos inchados, cabelos todos desarrumados.

Deviam ter posto alguma substância mafiosa no meu sumo de abóbora, porque eu hoje definitivamente não estava a funcionar correctamente:

1º. Escutei aquela conversa entrea a Weasley e a amiguinha dela;

2º. Entrei na casa de banho para evr a cabeça de fósforo;

3º.Eu queria estar a consolá-la!!

_"Como assim? Querias estar a consolá-la? Malfoy, vai auto-internar-te nos casos sem cura do St. Mungus! Um Malfoy a querer consolar uma Weasley? Só quando os cepatortas fizerem magia!"_

_"Ora,"_- começou a parte mais insana da minha mente-_"porque é que um Malfoy não pode consolar uma Weasley, que por sinal é bem bonita?"_

_"Porque é errado, oras!!_- replicou a parte mais consciente da minha mente, já pouco normal.

_"Porquê? A Guerra acabou, logo acabaram-se todos os conflitos, rivalidades que com ela se criaram."_

_"Mas ela é uma Weasley sardenta, da família dos coelhos, que não tem nada de interessante"_- e não que quando queria a minha mente falava bem?

_"Não te faças de desinteressado. Tu sabes que queres estar ali a consolá-la"_- ó mente insana! Porque não te calas?

_"Eu não estou interessado nela!"_

_"Estás sim!"_

_"Não estou, não!"_

_"Estás!"_

_"Não estou!"_

_"VOCÊS IMPORTAM-SE DE PARAR!!"- _perguntei eu para a minha consciência.

_"Já parámos..."_- disseram as duas coisas irritantes da minha cabeça.

Depois desta estúpida conversa entra a minha bela pessoa e as minhas duas consciências, fiquei a observar o ser que estava à minha frente. Devemos ter ficado uns 15 minutos sem ela ter reparado a minha presença. Até um certo momento, é claro.

_Flashback_

"O que é que queres, Malfoy?- disse com uma voz abafada.

"Quem? Eu? Eu não quero nada. Apenas ouvi choros e gritos, e pensei que alguém estava a ser atacado por um trasgo, e qual não é o meu espanto, quando chego aqui e encontro o trasgo a chorar.

"Pronto! Já me viste a chorar, já gozaste comigo. Já podes ir embora."

"Sabes Weasley, eu até iria embora. Só que eu hoje não estou mito normal, e aptece-me ficar aqui. E além disso não gosto de ver uma mulher a chorar, mesmo que a que esteja em questão seja uma Weasley.

"Vai-te embora"- disse a ruiva a soluçar cada vez mais.

"Eu vou. Ahhh, mais uma coisa: não chores pelo Potter. Se ele não vê aquilo que está mesmo à sua frente, é porque não merece. E faz as pazes com a tua amiga. Ela tem razão."

Fui-me embora mas ela chamou-me:

"Am, Malfoy?"

"Sim..."

"Err...Eu...Am...Errr...Obrigada."

Ouvi isso, e sem me aperceber sorri. Depois disso, continuei no meu caminho e fui-me embora.

_Fim Flashback_

Definitivamente eu não estava normal naquele dia. A dar conselhos à cabeça-de-fósforo? Pft. Dirigi-me para a sala comum, a fim de ficar 'normal'.

Quando lá cheguei, encontrei Blaise que me veio com uma conversa extremamente esquisita.

_Flashback_

"Draco, eu preciso mesmo de falar contigo"- disse ele com uma voz temerosa.

"Fala lá. Queres copiar o trabalho de Transfiguração ou o de Poções?"

"Nenhuns. Não é sobre isso que eu quero falar."

"Qual foi a rapariga que te deu um fora?"

"DRACO!!!"- exclamou ele cada vez mais nervoso- "Importas-te de me ouvir???"  
"Estou a ouvir..."- disse-lhe eu , começando a ficar preocupado com o nervosismo dele.

"!"- ele disse auilo tão rápido que eu não percebi nem uma única palavra.

"Desculpa? Importas-te de falar um bocadinho mais devagar, para o meu cérebro processar a mensagem?"

"Draco, eu estou apaixonado pela..."- para quê tanto suspense?

"Pela? Desembucha Zabini! Se eu tiver que ouvir baboseiras, que elas venham seguidas!"- o Zabini apaixonado. Essa é boa.

"Ei!!! Isto não são baboseiras. É a verdade pura a crua."- disse ele indignado pelo meu comentário- "Bem, eu estou apaixonado pela Luna Lovegood."

Fim Flashback

Eu digo-vos, eu desmanchei-me a rir. A rir não. A dar gargalhadas.

"Draco, eu estou a falar a sério."

"Eu....AhAhAh. Blaise, agora a sério"- disse eu-" o que é que me querias falar?"

O Blaise olhou-me com uma cara de: "Eu acabei de te dizer, retardado!!!" e só aí é que eu reparei que ele nunca falara tão a sério na vida dele.

"Diz-me que tu estás a gozar comigo.."

"Achas que eu estou a gozar?"

"Sim, quer dizer, não, quer dizer, não sei..."-disse eu frustado por não lhe conseguir dar uma resposta.

"E então o que achas?"

"Do quê?"

"Da Luna?"

"Uma maluquice autêntica!!Diz-me Zabini, como é que isso aconteceu?

"Eu não sei bem. Um dia fui até à cozinha e encontrei-a lá e depois começámos a falar. E depois eu encontrava-a sempre nos corredores, e agora estou apaixonado por ela."

"E ela, sabe?"

"Não, nem nunca há-de saber."

"Então porquê?- eu achava aquilo uma maluquice e ainda estava a ajudar.

"Porque eu não quero estragar aquilo que tenho com ela."

"Zabini!!! Mas o que é que estás para aí a falar? Tu és Blaise Zabini!!! Tu não tens que ter medo de nada!"

"É, tens razão. Vou contar-lhe."

"Fazes bem, embora eu continue a achar que isto tudo é uma esquisite extrema!!"

"Sim, sim, _wharever_, Mas o que é que tu andes por aqui a fazer? É sábado. E tu aos sábados não costumas estar aqui na sala comum..."

"Ahhh, não havia nada para fazer lá fora."- eu com toda a certeza, não lhe iria contar o meu estranhíssimo dia.

"Ok. Vou andando. A minha loirinha espera-me."- e saiu.

_Fim Flashback_

É, eu sei o que vocês estão a pensar: ele está a dramatizar e isso tudo, mas ponham-se na minha posição. Consolar uma Weasley. Blaise Zabini, um slytherin puro, a gostar da Di-lua Lovegood. O que é que me falta? Ter um encontro com a Weasley? É que só pode.

* * *

N/A: Entã o que acharam? Tentativa de fazer uma longa. Objectivo alcançado: +1000 palavras!!! Viva eu!!!

Deixem Reviews!!!

Bjuu...

19 de Abril de 2010


	2. O suposto encontro

O encontro e o inicio de uma amizade

Depois daquele dia, particularmente esquisito, tudo correu como o normal. Eu continuo a desprezar os Weasleys (sem ideias de os consolar) e ele continuavam a odiar-me (eu acho que é inveja, mas whatever). Tudo como o normal.

Bem, tudo, tudo, não é bem assim. O Blaise, meu melhor amigo, ainda continua 'caidinho' pela Di-Lua.

Agora, os meus dias são passados a ir às aulas e a ouvir como a Lovegood é encantadora, charmosa e linda: o sonho de qualquer um homem. A sério, o Blaise não se cala com isso. A minha vontade é esganá-lo quando ele fala sobre ela, mas depois penso que ter o Blaise a atazanar a minha vida depois de morto, não é lá muito agradável.

Ah, ainda não contei o melhor destes dias entediantes da minha vida: a Hermione Granger namora com o Harry Palerma Potter!!!

Eu sei, é chocante não é?? Como é que a Hermione( sim, eu agora trato-a por Hermione, porque até tenho uma certa amizade/confiança com ela. Trabalhos nas aulas, e esse tipo de coisas) podia ficar com uma coisa daquelas? Eu preferiria ficar com o Snape do que com aquela criatura com um raio tachado no meio da testa. Ao que parece, a Weasley reagiu com indiferença, visto que, no dia a seguir ouviram-se comentários que ela teve um encontro bem escaldante com um Ravenclaw.

Um dia, o Blaise chegou até a mim e disse:

"Draco, marquei-te um encontro."

"Ahh, não obrigada. Da última vez que me marcaste um encontro, marcaste com uma Ravenclaw qualquer que depois se revelou ser um homem. Nunca vou superar isso."

"Mas desta vez não te vais arrepender de confiar aqui no teu amigão."

"Ok, ok. Mas posso ao menos saber quem ela é?"

"Claro. É uma amiga da Luna. E, bem, agora também é minha amiga. É bem bonita, uma gatinha. Anda no 5º ano."

"Está bem, eu vou. Quando é que é?"

"Amanhã à noite, na Sala Precisa"

"O QUÊ?? Tu marcaste-me um encontro para amanhã à noite?"- isto agora é assim. Marca-se os encontros sem saber se os elementos principais, neste caso eu e a tal rapariga, estávamos livre.

"Sim, qual é o problema?"

"E se eu não pudesse?"

"Mas eu vi se tinhas compromissos, e estavas livre, portanto não há nada com que te preocupares."

Este Balise é incrivel. Nem sei como é que ele é o meu melhor amigo..Mas adiante.

No dia, seguinte (o dia do encontro), estava um domingo solarengo. Adivinham onde é que eu estava? Se pensaram que _moi_ estav no jardim a ver as garotas que iam nadar para o lago, enganaram-se. Eu estava a fazer um maldito trabalho de feitiços. Entediante. A única palavra que eu encontro para descrever o que aquilo estava a ser é entediante.

Estava quase a desistirde fazer aquele estúpido trabaçho quando oiço a voz da Hermione:

"Bom dia Draco. O que é que estás tu aqui a fazer?"- ela olhou por cima do meu ombro e viu logo o porquê de eu ali estar-"Não acredito que ainda não fizeste esse trabalho!! Foi mandado fazer há duas semanas!"

"Desculpa-me se eu não os faço logo no dia SrtªGranger, ou devo dizer Srª Potter?"

"Ahh, tu já sabes."- disse ela, não me parecendo muito entusiamada.

"Toda a gente fala disso. E porquê essa voz?"- perguntei eu. Não era suposto ela estar feliz por estar ao lado do Potter?

"Eu...er...bem...eu acho que o Harry me está trair com a Chang."

"O quê?? O Potter com a Chang?? O que é que ela viu nele, sem ofensa claro."

"Eu não sei. Eu só sei que quando ele aparece no Salão Principal, ela aparece 5 minutos depois. Eu não sei, apenas parece. Ele já está mais distante comigo."

"E quem é que mais sabe sobre essa tua suspeita?"

"A Ginny."

"Ginny? Qual Ginny?"

"A irmã do Ron. Anda no quinto ano."

"Ahh, a Weasley fêmea? Já sei quem é..."

"Draco!!! Não fales assim da Ginny!"

"Desculpa, mas é assim que eu a conheço."

"Tens de mudar essa tua maneira de ser. Já não existe essa rivalidade parva entre Weasleys e Malfoys."

"Ok, mamã. E então que é que ela diz sobre essa suspeita?"

"Ela também acha que o Harry anda estranho. Menos presente..."

"Pois, percebo. Olha Mione, eu posso ser teu amigo, mas se o Potter te fizer algum mal eu acabo com ele. Tenho que ir. Combinei uma coisa com o Blaise. Até depois Mione."

"Até depois Draco, e vê se acabas de fazer esse trabalho."

"Ok, tchau."- e fui-me embora.

Passei o resto do dia com o Blaise e a Pansy. Ela pareceu-me esquisita, mas não pensei muito no assunto. Não queria arranjar uma briga com a minha melhor amiga. Há muito tempo que não estávamos assim juntos. Desde que o Blaise começou a namorar com a Luna (eu tenho que começar a chamá-la assim, visto que ela vai ser uma espécie de cunhada para mim); e a Pansy começar a sair misteriosamente todos os dias,(quase nunca a vejo), que não temos um dia tão bem passado.

Depois do jantar fui para a Sala Precisa todo cheiroso e arrumado(para impressionar a garota. Ahh, qual é?? Sou homem, tenho de sastifazer os meus desejos.), à espera da tal amiga da Luna.

Quando lá cheguei, passei três vezes em frente do quadro dos ogres a dançar ballet, a pensar no lugar ideal para um primeiro encontro com uma garota mistério.

Entrei dentro da sala, e ela estava simplesmente perfeita. (lamechice a mais Malfoy). Estava decorada de uma maneira elegante e requintada, mas sem parecer demasiado arrumada para a ocasião: uma tapete de cor vermelha cobria practicamente todo o espaço; haviam vários sofás espalhados pela sala; uma lareira que aquecia todo o local; vários quadros que decoravam as paredes de pedras frias; e no chão haviam pequenas velas que davam à sala um aspecto quente e aconchegado. Eu realmente sabia pensar num espaço maravilhosamente perfeito só para impressionar uma miuda.

Sentei-me à espera dela num dos inúmeros sofás confortáveis.

10...15...20...25 minutos. Já estva farto de a esperar e decidi ir-me embora. Quando dirigia-me para a porta, ela abriu-se e eu e uma outra voz feminina dissemos:

"Desculpa o atraso." "Estava a ver que não."- dissemos isto ao mesmos tempo.

Só depois de ela entrar é que reparei bem que é que era a tal rapariga: cabelo vermelho como o fogo, sardas uniformemente espalhadas pelo rosto, uma silhueta invejável...

"WEASLEY!?!?!?"

"MAFOY?!?!?!"- dissemos outra vez ao mesmo tempo.

"O que é que tu estás aqui a fazer?"- isto de falar ao mesmo tempo eestá a tornar-se repetitivo.

"Vim a um encontro!"- Bolas!! Isto irrita.

"Weasley, deves estar enganada. Eu é que tenho um encontro marcado para agora."

"Pois lamento informar-te ,Malfoy, que eu também tenho um encontro marcado para esta hora, AQUI mesmo."

Ficámos um bocado em silêncio até que a ficha caiu.

"Eu vou matar o Blaise/Zabini!!"- outra vez ao mesmo tempo. Fala sério, esta gente não tem mais nada para fazer do que imitar as minhas falas?

"Não me digas que tu é amiga da Lovegood!"

"Mas claro que não, meu grande asno. Eu sou a amiga do ogre da montanha."- irónica? Esta Weasley tem mais para mostrar do que aquilo que se pensa.

"Não me admirava."

"Oh, cala-te..."

"Vem calar Weasel..."- eu adoro provocar Weasley. _"E consolá-los também, neh Malfoy?"._

"Não me obrigues a calar-te."

"O que é que me fazias?"- jogo de provocações. Eu gosto. A Weasley sabe provocar. Caixinha de surpresas ela.

"Ahhh, eu não sei..."- ela dizia isto enquantos se aproximava de mim, de uma forma bastante sensual, devo dizer-"Se calhar isto."- e mordiscou-me os lábios- ou então isto!!!"

Dor, dor é a única coisa que eu senti.

"AUUU!!! Mas estás doida??Porque é que fizeste isso?"- Conclusão: ela deu-me uma joelhada bem nas partes mais sensíveis e importantes do meu belo corpo.

"Então, mandaste-me calar-te e foi isso que eu fiz. Nada mais do que tu me pediste. Pensavas o quê? Que eu te ia dar um beijo? Só nos teus sonhos mais profundos."

_"Weasley maldita! Ela vai pagar-mas!"-_reclamava eu, enquanto me contorcia de dor. E sabem o que é que ela fez? Riu-se. Ela riu-se da minha horrenda dor.

Eu até que recuperei, e quando estava a 100% outra vez disse-lhe:

"Weasley tu vais ver. Não perdes pela demora."

"Uhhh, estou cheia de medo. O que me vais fazer?"

"Nada de especial. Eu apenas vou fazer-te isto!"

E corri para cima dela para lhe fazer cócegas, só que a desgraçadinha desviou-se e eu bati de cara no chão. Acham isto normal? EU levantei-mre comecei a correr atrás dela, e sem notar já estávamos nod jardins, ainda a brincar ao gato e ao rato.

"Até que enfim que te apanhei!!"

"Não me faças cócegas!!! A sério!! Eu morro de cócegas..."

"Bom saber."- e comecei um ataque de cócegas. Os risos dela ouviam-se por todo o lado.

Estava tudo bem, até que se apenas uma voz:

"Ora, ora... Sr. Malfoy e Srtª Weasley, bons olhos os vejam."

Continua...

* * *

**N/A: **o 2º capítulo!!!! (momento de insaniedade)

O que acharam??? este foi mais curtinho, porque era apenas para mostrar como foi o encontro.

**Resposta às reviews: **

Mila Lovegood: uma longa!! nvamos lá ver se não fica sem-graça. O 3º cap deve demorar mais um bocadinho, porque ainda está na fase inicial (ainda só tem 2 caps). E então gostou deste? Este não tem assim muita presença das mentes de Draco. Gostou da amizade entre D/Hr?Será que as suspeitas de Hermione serão verdadeiras? Nunca se sabe. Continua a ler...

bjuu

25 de Abril de 2010


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

Peço imensas desculpas, mas estive a olhar para a história e acho que ela está a começar a ficar secante. Acabei agora mesmo de ter uma ideia! Visto que eu não tenho imaginação para a continuar, vocês, os leitores (se eles ainda existirem), poderiam dar, no final de cada capitulo, uma ideia para a continuação. Assim ficava original, e era alguma coisa que todos gostassem...

O que acham? Vamos fazer por votações:

Votam sim, dão logo uma ideia para a continuação, e a fic continua a bombar;

Ou então votam não, eu desisto da fic, e era uma vez a minha primeira long.

Votem! Só se quiserem.... Claro está que se não houverem reviews, não haverá próximo capítulo.

Agradeço a vossa compreensão sobre este assunto, porque eu sinceramente não sei o que fazer mais com ela!

Bjuu Srtª Mii Weasley Malfoy


	4. OUTRO AVISO!

Ok, esqueçam o AVISO!

A imaginação voltou, graças à review da Mila percebia que aquilo tudo era uma estupidez das grandes....

Portanto, é só acabar o capítulo, mandá-lo para a minha BETA, e postá-lo.

Não deve demorar muito mais tempo.

Acho que é só....por enquanto...xD

Nota publicitária: Leiam as minhas outras fics e deixam review a dizer sobre o que acharam.

BJUU

Srtª Mii Weasley Malfoy


	5. O ínicio de algo?

** Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence, como vocês já sabem!

* * *

**O ínicio de algo?**

_Estava tudo bem, até que se apenas uma voz:_

_"Ora, ora... Sr. Malfoy e Srtª Weasley, bons olhos os vejam."_

Parámos logo de fazer aquilo que estávamos a fazer, e olhámos um para o outro.

"Ups..."- dissémos os dois, e dizendo isto virámo-nos para trás e vimos uma figura alta, cabelo preto seboso, com o nariz torto, vestido de preto.

"Professor Snape..."

"Não. Eu sou Albus Dumbledore..."- ironia não funciona com ele sem dúvida.

"Ammm, Professor, eu po..."

"Calada Srtª Weasley! Quero- vos aos dois no meu gabinete imediatamnte. E Sr. Malfoy, o Sr como Monitor devia dar o exemplo."

"Sim Sr..."- e ficámos a encarar-nos por um bom tempo.

"Mas o que é que ainda estão aqui a fazer? Não disse que vos queria no meu gabinete? IMEDIATAMENTE!"

Mal ele deu aquele berro eu e ela começámos uma corrida, que só Merlin sabe é como é que nós chegámos ao gabinete do Seboso vivos!

"Nós... Nós estamos ferrados...e muito..."- disse ela enquanto respirava pesadamente, devido à corrida.

"Podes crer... Eu não vou sair vivo desta!"

"JÁ SEI!"- gritou ela, deixando-me surdo momentaneamente.

"Já sabes o quê Weasley?"

"Já sei o que podemos fazer para escapar desta."

"Que é? Desembucha!"

"Nós vamos..."

"Vamos..."

"FUGIR!"

"O QUÊ? Estás doida miúda? Se fugimos o Snape ainda nos põe num castigo pior!"

"Pois..."

"Então o que fazemos?"

"Ficamos aqui, e esperamos pela nossa sentença de morte."

"Mas o que é que eu fiz para merecer isto?"- dissemos os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"És amigo/a do Blaise Zabini e basta!"- outra vez ao mesmo tempo, isto tem de acabar.

Desatámos a rir, até que...

"Vejo que a conversa está animada, mas...mas..."- Snape a gaguejar? Essa é nova para mim.- "Ai, vocês deviam ter visto a vossa cara quando se viram um ao outro! UaHuAhUaHuAh! Foi imperdível!Só vocês para ficarem com aquela cara!"

"Mas quem és tu afinal de contas?"- perguntou ela.

"Eu sou..."- começou ele.

"BLAISE SEU CACHORRO, SE EU TE APANHAR NEM VAIS QUERER SABER O QUE É QUE TE PASSOU EM CIMA!"- e mandei-me para cima dele, só que o desgraçado escapou e eu bati novamente com o nariz no chão. Dá para acreditar?

A Ginny...

_A Ginny? Desde quando é quer tratas a Weasley Fêmea por Ginny? Tu estás maluco Malfoy. Apenas te digo uma coisa: isso é falta de sexo!_

_Pois, como queiras, mas continuando..._

A Ginny deesmanchou-se a rir com a minha desgraça.

"Tem piada?"

"Sim, e bastante! A sério Draco..."- ela falou o meu nome. Não sei porquê mas soube-me bem ouvi-la deizer o meu nome. -"Quer dizer Malfoy, tu devias ter visto a tua cara, e cair duas vezes de nariz no chão na mesma noite, é um feito histórico!"

"O quê, não me digas que daqui a uns anos o Professor Binns vai ensinar isto?"

"Não sei não, mas que as aulas de História da Magia ficavam mais divertidas ficavam... UahuAhUaHuA!"

"Continua a rir ruiva. Continua... Um dia, se te acontecer o mesmo, irá ser a doce vingança."

"Sim, sim,pois. Bem eu tenho que ir... Se eu não aperecer no dormitório, vão contar ao Ron, e depois começa o interrogatório da PJ."

"PJ?"

"Não é nada, uma coisa que ouvi dizer. Nada de mais."

"Ok. Achas que te posso acompanhar?"

"Porquê?"

"Ainda aparece algum espiríto assombrado, e leva-te para longe, e depois o culpado sou eu..."- _espirito assombrado? Tu nem és bruxo nem nada. Draco Malfoy, essa foi a desculpa mais esfarrapada que ja te ouvi dizer..._

"Mas se algum _espirito assombrado_ aparecer eu sei dar cabo dele."

"Disso não duvido. Então eu vou para as masmorras... Até depois ruiva..."

"Até depois... loiro."

"AhAhAh, que piada. Nós nos vemos por aí."

"É..."- e dizendo isso virei-me e entrei no corredor escuro das masmorras.

Entrei no dormitório e...

* * *

**N/A: **Novo capítulo! Depois de tanto tempo ``a espera de saber qume era a tal pessoa, descobriu-se, e acho que ninguém estava à espera do resultado! HIHIHI!

É curtinho, não me culpem, fiz aquilo que saiu, portanto não me mandem tomates podres... xD

Mandem reviews( eu sei que não mereço, mas eu imploro-vos, ou o termo correcto será eu imploro-te ( sim, porque as únicas que tenho são da Mila :'( )

Bjuu


	6. Todos à Bulha!

Actualizando a tempo... (MODO CRIANÇA ON) VIVA EU! (MODO CRIANÇA OFF)

**N/A**: Vocês todos já sabem que nada disto em pertence, apenas esta história que é fruto da minha muito inocente imaginação, e blah, blah, blah...

Conversamos lá mais em baixo... Até já...xD

* * *

**Todos à bulha!**

_Entrei no dormitório e..._

"DRACÃO!"- gritou aquele ser que me fez bater com o meu lindo nariz no chão.

"Mas o que é que queres? Já não bastou pregares-me um susto de morte?"

"Então, eu queria saber como é que correu o encontro com a Ginny..."

"Sei... Então, correu... Espera aí!"- lembrei-me de repente que o encontro com a Ginny foi elaborado pelo Blaise-"Blaise, meu caro amigo..."- disse eu com a voz mais falsa que eu alguma vez fiz.

"Diz, Draquinho..."- disse ele num fio de voz. Aquele palhaço estava com medo!

"É bom que corras, porque senão o fizeres, era uma vez Blaise Zabini!"

"AHHHHHHH, NÃO ME MATES! NÃO ME MATES!"- deviam ter visto como ele estava: deitou-se no chão, todo encolhido, com as mãos a proteger a cabeça, e,isto pode chocar muita gente, a CHORAR! Sim, meus senhores, Blaise Zabini estava a chorar!

Eu não aguentei, e comecei a rir às gargalhadas. Aquilo sim era cómico! Eu até caí de rabo no chão de tanto rir!

O Blaise quando ouviu as minhas gargalhadas, levantou a cabeça e disse-me:

"Nunca mais faças isto Draco. Eu podia morrer de medo!"

"E eu? Eu morria de tanto rir! UahuAhUaHuA!"

"Não teve piada."- ele estava emburrado.

"Ok, ok não teve piada criança."

"AhAhAh... Essa teve muita piada Draco."

"Whatever...Vai mas é dormir que o teu mal é sono."

Do outro lado do castelo, uma ruiva chegava ao seu salão comum.

POV Ginny

Mal entrei,ouvi um choro. Olhei para a poltrona que estava em frente à lareira e vi um vulto. Era uma rapariga. E não era uma rapariga qualquer. Era a Hermione. Fiquie preocupada. Não era todos os dias que se vê Hermione Granger a chorar.

Aproximei-me silenciosamente dela, e sentei-me ao pé dela. Pus o meu braço pelo seu ombro, e ela abraçou-se a mim.

Deixei-a chorar. Depois perguntaria o que se passava. Ficámos assim por uns bons 15 minutos. Quando ela se acalmou decidi perguntar:

"Hermione, o que é que se passou?"

"Não é nada Ginny..."

"Não me venhas com essa do 'não é nada Ginny' porque eu sei que se passa alguma coisa."

"Eu...Eu..."- ela estava uma lástima. Nunca vi a Herrmione a chorar, ainda por cima neste estado.

"Podes contar depois. Agora vai dormir e esquece o assunto. Tenho a certeza que tudo se irá resolver."

"És uma boa amiga Ginny..."- disse ela agradecida

"É, eu sei que sou..."- muito convencida que eu sou.

"E muito convencida."

"Pois. Isso também."

"Vou me deitar. Amanhã resolvo as coisas."

"É. E eu também me vou deitar. Amanhã, a minha primeira aula é poções, e não será muito agradável chegar atrasada."

"Pois. Boa noite Ginny."

"Boa-noite Mione."- e cada uma de nós foi para o seu respectivo dormitório.

Acordei cedo, na manhã seguinte, algo que é de se estranhar. Tentei voltar a dormir, mas não consegui. O sol já me tinha acordado. Levantei-me da cama e arrastei-me atá à casa de banho. Tomei banho e vesti o uniforme. Saí da casa de banho e ainda estavam todas a dormir. Vi as horas e como era muito cedo decidi ir dar uma volta pelos jardins.

Quando lá cheguei sentei-me debaixo da minha árvore preferida e comecei a observar a Lula Gigante enquanto ela fazia lentos movimentos com os seus tentáculos.

Fiquei assim, no meu mundo, durante algum tempo. Acho que até adormeci, mas por pouco tempo pois ouvi vozes. Eram de um casal apaixonado. Ia-me a levantar para não incomodar o casalinho quando ouvi a rapariga dizer:

"Ron! Põe-me no chão!"- fiquei: 'Ron? Mas eu só conhço um Ron em todo o castelo.'

Olhei para onde o casal estava, e apenas vi cabelos ruivos que indicavam que era definitivamente o meu irmão, e cabelos negros, pertencentes à rapariga. Infelizmente não consegui ver a cara dela, pois ela estava de cabeça para baixo, impossibilitando-me de ver a sua cara. Decidi que mais tarde falaria com o meu irmão. Por agora ia buscar a minha mala ao dormitório e iria tomar o pequeno-almoço.

E assim fiz...À entrada do salão principal, encontrei a Hermione a falar com o Draco. Já não era surpresa para mim vê-los juntos. Eu fora a primeira a saber da sua amizade.

Ele não parecia muito contente. Para dizer a verdade estava prestes a explodir. Ele ia a virar-se para ir não sei a onde, quando a Hermione o segurou e implorou para que ele não fizesse nada. A minha intuição dizia-me que isto tinha alguma coisa a ver com a noite de ontem.

Segui para a mesa dos Gryffindor e comecei a tomar o meu pequeno almoço, quando um palhaço veio interromper a minha querida e adorada refeição.

"GINYYYYYY!"- acho que só pelo espalhafato já sabem quem é. Aos que disseram Blaise Zabini, os meus parabéns!

Com aquele berro, euzinha caí de susto e por pouco não seixei cair o sumo de abóbora em cima de mim!

"Mas o que é que tu queres?"

"Anda depressa! Há confusão nos jardins!"

"E... Para que é que eu preciso de ir?"

"Porque um dos envolventes é Harry Potter, e o outro é o teu novo amigo, Draco Malfoy."

"Ó meu Merlin! O que é que se passou?"

"Eu também não sei bem. A Granger bem que tentou impedir o Draco, só que não conseguiu. Ele estava possesso!"

Eu estava em choque. Nãos ei bem porquê... Talvez por eles os dois estarem à bulha, ou por toda a gente que estava no salão ter começado a olhar para mim, quando o Blaise disse que Draco Malfoy é agora meu amigo.

"Alôôôôô! Ginny...estás aí..."- chamava ele. Eu ouvia-o só que não conseguia acordar daquele estado de transe.

"GINNY!"- bolas! Segundo berro naquela manhã! E desta vez foi mesmo nos ouvidos! Os meus tímpanos não irão aguentar muito mais se isto continuar assim...

"Hã? O que é que foi, Blaise?"- perguntei eu, desconexada de tudo e de todos.

"Briga feia. Lá fora. Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy. Hermione. Murro. Soco. Feitiços. Vidas em risco!Lembra-te alguma coisa?"

"AHHH, sim, sim. Vamos lá ver essa cena."- e levantei-me na hora e corri até aos jardins.

Quando lá cheguei, o cenário não era dos melhores: olhos negros, lábios inchados e ensanguentados. Arranhões por todo o corpo. Dois marmanjos enraivecidos que nem cães. Atiçavam-se cada vez mais. Aquilo não ia acabar bem, se ninguém intervisse.

Mais feitiços eram lançados. Feixes de luz eram vistos por todos. Era de admirar que ainda nenhum professor tivesse aparecido.

O combate estava a ficar feio, mais do que já estava. Era altura de alguém intervir. Adivinhem quem foi esse alguém?

Oui, oui, c'est moi. Euzinha é que me fui meter no meio de dois cães enraivecidos, com uma grande possibilidade de ficar sem alguma parte do meu corpinho perfeito.

"hei!"- niguém prestou atenção. Altura de medidas drásticas. Fiz o feitiço _Sunorus. _Vamos ver se agora já ouvem.- " HEI!"- tudo parou para olharem para mim. Eu sei que sou bonita, mas não é para estar a encarar sempre. Adiante.- "Vamos lá a acabar com isto! A festa acabou malta. Querem ver espectáculos de Australopitecos, voltem atrás no tempo!"- todos ficaram parados com aquela cara de: 'mas quem é que ela pensa que é?'- "NÃO OUVIRAM? TOCA A DISPERSAR!"- agora sim. A pequena, não tão pequena, multidão de povo estudantil que ali se tinha aglomerado começou a dirigir-se para as suas respctivas salas, visto que já estava na hora de entrada. Os dois 'marmanjos' também se começaram a ir embora, mas eu, como sou muito atenta, reparei nos seus movimentos.

"E onde é que os meninos pensam que vão?"

"Para a sala..."- responderam os dois.

"Eu acho que a Prof. Sprout pode esperar. Agora vão mas é fazer os curativos dessas feridas. E se vocês se meterem em confusões outra vez, isto chega aos ouvidos do director!"-. Ai! eu tenho tanto poder sobre eles. Eles ouviram o meu discurso de cabeça baixa, como quem lamenta muito. Eu sou incrível.

O Harry foi aquele que se retirou primeiro e chamou a Hermione. Só que esta não se mexeu nem um milímetro.

"Anda Mione. Anda fazer o meu curativo."

"Eu acho que a Cho consegue fazer isso Potter!"- disse ela fria .

"Oras! O que é que é isso Hermione? AHHH, já sei: são ciúmes bobos de namorados."

"Não. Não são ciúmes bobos de namorados, Potter!"

"Potter? O que é que tens Hemrione?"

"Ahhh, não sei. Diz-me tu. Sabes, eu acho que tu nunca sentiste na pele o que é ser traído."

"Hermione, eu sinceramente não sei sobre o que é que estás a falar..."- eu já estava a ver o filme. Já sei porque é que a Hermione estava a chorar: o Harry traíra-a.

"Harry, nós falamos depois. Agora vai-te embora."- disse ela, muita calma para alguém que ainda há bocado estava com a voz fria.

"Não. Eu não saio daqui sem saber sobre o que raio estás tu para aí a falar!"

"Harry..."- disse eu cuidadosamente-"Vai-te embora."

"Mas..."

"Por favor..."

"Ok..."- e saiu.

"Agora nós Sr. Malfoy. Podes-me explicar porque é que isto aconteceu?"

"Bem... Eu acho que isso não te diz respeito!"- fiquei surpreendida com essa resposta.

"É assim? Ok, na boa. Depois não me venhas com coisas..."- e fui para a aula.

Definitivamente, eu não conhecia Draco Malfoy...

* * *

Entao? O que acharam? Bom, mau, Péssimo?

O 5º cap já vaia meio... E ainda bem!

Estou agora a escrever outra longa, mas apenas a vou começar a postar quando ela estiver quase acabada. É **UA **e é** D/G**, **HP/PP**, **BZ/LL**, **Hr/R,** e com muitas mazonas à mistura para darem cabo da cabeça aos nossos amores ficticíos...

É tudo.

**REVIEWS! **

**Bjuu**


	7. Estou Perdoado?

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertence. Apenas a criatividade e a imaginação. -.-'

O **plágio **é crime, portanto nada de roubar as minhas ideias...xD

Falamos lá mais em baixo...

_**Até já!**_

* * *

_**Estou Perdoado?**_

POV Draco

"Mas afinal porque é que te foste meter com o Harry?"- perguntou-me Luna, que me curava as feridas, visto que o desgraçadinho do Blaise ainda estava meio chateado comigo por eu tê-lo assustado na noite anterior.

"Ele magoou a Hermione. Aquele palhaço mereceu..."

"Mas o que é que ele lhe fez? À Granger..."- perguntou o Blaise, metendo o bedelho na conversa.

"Bem, foi assim..."

FlashBack

Estava eu muito bem a ir para o Salão Principal para tomar um belo pequeno almoço, quando a Hermione passa à minha frente muito cabisbaixa.

"HEY! Hermione!"- chamei-a.

"Ahh, bom dia Draco."- disse ela tristemente.

"Bom dia. O que se passa? Estás muito triste. Nem pareces tu..."

"Ahh, não é nada... É... É...cansaço... Sabes, como sou: comecei a fazer um trabalho e quando terminei já eram altas horas da madrugada.Não dormi nada de jeito."- aquela era uma mentira tão grande. Nós fizemos juntos os trabalhos da semana. E, por incrivel que pareça, ainda não nos tinham mandado nenhuns.

"Pois, pois. Continua a mentir que eu continuo a fingir que acredito."

"Mas... Mas, é verdade Draco!"- disse ela com um sorriso amarelo.

"Pois, pois. Agora a sério. O que se passa?"

"É...como é que eu hei de te dizer sem ficares chateado? Tu vais dizer-me que tinhas razão... Estou mesmo a ver..."

"Prometo que não..."- ela olhou-me com uma cara de quem não acreditava-"Ahh, qual é? Eu estou a falar muito a sério..."- eu agora parecia uma criancinha que ficava amuada por não acreditarem nela.

"Huuum, ok. Bem, o que se passa é que... Que..."

"Que...?"

"Eu vi o Harry com a Chang."- eu devo ter feito uma cara de: 'Explica-te melhor, porque eu sou um retardado que não está a perceber nada de nada' porque ela olhou-me cá de uma forma.-"Harry. Cho. Beijos. Eu. Traída. Diz-te alguma coisa?"- explicou ela como se estivesse a explicar o asusnto a uma criança de 5 anos.

"Ahhh! Já percebi... "- ela ficou com uma cara : mas não era suposto teres ficado chateado e quereres ir partir a boca áquele palhaço?-" O QUÊ?"- é, a ficha caiu e eu finalmente percebi. O que é? Não me olhem com essa cara. Eu sou inteligente, só que às vezes a cabecinha muito loira ganha...-"Como é que sabes?"

"Oras! Eu vi-os...E não foi numa posição muito agradável..."- compreendi o que ela quis dizer com posição. Ele andava a pressioná-la há algum tempo, só que ela ainda não se sentia preparada para tal acto. E ao que parece ele arranjou a Chang, que se oferece a todos, para ter aquilo que tanto queria.

"Não sei como consegues falar com essa naturalidade toda. Ele traiu-te com uma cadela!"- disse eu escandalizado.

"Ohh, deixa estar. Não quero arranjar problemas."

"E o que é que vais fazder em relação a isto?"

"Nada."- uma resposta curta, simples e clara como a água.

"Como nada? Tu tens que fazer alguma coisa! Ele traiu-te! Não podes agir como se nada tivesse acontecido!"

"Posso sim, e é isso que eu vou fazer!"- ela disse aquilo com tanta convicção que até se surpreendeu a si própria.

"Se tu não vais fazer nada, faço eu!"- e fui procurar o Potter. Ele não iria sair ileso desta vez.

"Draco! Tu não podes fazer isso!"- dizia ela enquanto eu andava apressadamente à procura daquele idiota com a testa rachada.

"Posso sim Hermione. E não me digas para não fazê-lo!"- Ah ah! Encontrei-o. Ele estava nos jardins a falar com alguém que eu não conhecia. Pouco importa. Ele ia apanhar na mesma. Vi o Blaise e a Luna sentados ao pé do lago a namorarem. O Blaise viu-me e deve ter reparado que eu estava meio furioso, que disse alguma coisa à Luna e ambos se levantaram para vir ter comigo.

"Potter..."- chamei eu friamente.

"Mal..."- nem lhe dei tempo de acabar. Mal ele se virou, espetei-lhe um soco na cara que ele até andou de lado.

"Para que é que foi isso?"-perguntou ele, ainda meio à nora.

"Isto é por a teres magoado!"- e a partir daí os socos, pontapés e feitiços começaram a chover aos potes.

Com toda aquela confusão, um aglomerado de pessoas começarama ver os espectáculo. Vi uma cabeça ruiva. Era ela. O Blaise deve ter ido chamá-la. Não me perguntem porquê...

Os feitiços começavam a ficar piores. Acho que até já estavam a fazer apostas sobre quem iria ganhar. Até que oiço uma voz feminina a dizer que o espectáculo tinha acabado. Aquela voz era sem qualquer dúvida da Ginny Weasley. Como é que aquela coisinha pequena consegue acabar com uma briga bem violenta? Isso eu não sei, só sei que ela conseguiu e todo o pessoal que estava à nossa volta desapareceu instantaneamente!

Fim FlashBack

"Então foi isso..."- disse o bobo do Blaise como se tivesse descobrisse uma nova terra mágica.

"Não, que ideia. Foi aquilo que eu escondi!"- disse com ironia.

"Nem venhas Draco..."

"Draco, eu apenas quero-te perguntar mais uma coisa: porque é que a Ginny estava a chorar na casa de banho?"

"Porque é que perguntas isso?"- disse indiferente, ou querendo transparecer indeferência.

"Não sei. Talvez porque ela só dizia: Ele não pode ter dito aquilo. Porquê a mim. Pensei que fossemos amigos, mas parece que a doninha apenas pensa em si própria!"

"E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?"- não sabia que ela tinha ficado tão abalada com o que eu lhe disse.

"Não sei. Talvez por tu seres a única pessoa em todo o castelo que seja conhecida por doninha!"

"Olha, eu não sei. Eu apenas lhe disse que ela não tinha nada a ver com a briga. Ela deve ter ficado sentida com as minhas palavras e deve ter ido para a casa de banho a chorar. A sério, eu não queria dizer nada daquilo. Eu gosto dela mesmo. Como amigos é claro! Só que eu tinha acabado de sair de uma briga e estava enervado e depois aquilo saiu-me assim, sem mais nem menos e depois ela ficou chateada e agora estou muito arrependido. Achas que ela me vai perdoar?"- eu disse isto tão rápido, que quando acabei tive de respirar bem fundo, pois faltava ar nos meus pulmões de príncipe.

"Bem, depois desse enorme discurso sobre como estás arrependido por lhe teres dito aquilo, eu acho que deves ir falar com ela e dizer-lhe aquilo que nos acabaste de dizer..."- não sabia que a Luna podia ficar tão séria quando se fala dos seus amigos.

"Então não? Ela já nem se deve lembrar de mim! Achas que ela me vai ouvir?"

"Se não fores falar com ela é que nunca irás saber!"

"Luna, percebe isto: ela nunca mais vai querer falar comigo!"

"Acredita que a Ginny não é assim. Ela ouve os seus amigos, e até os seus inimigos. Portanto deixa de ser maricas e vai ter com ela!"- calma loira brava! Mas ela tinha razão: eu tinha que ir falar com a Ginny. Não posso ser um cobarde. Acontecesse o que tivesse que acontecer, eu iria esclarecer as coisas com ela. Que me aparecessem mil Voldemorts que eu derrubava-os todos.

_Então não? Se nem consegues ir falar com a ruiva, como conseguirias enfrentar mil Voldemorts? Essa cabecinha loira não pensa?_-disse a minha consciência

_Mas ó vozinha irritante, tu és a minha consciência, logo és tu que comandas aquilo que eu digo._

_Mentira. Não sou eu não._- e não é que aquela coisa se atreve a embirrar comigo?

_Ai não?_

_Claro que não. Eu sou apenas aquela vozinha 'irritante' com a qual tu não eras nada._

_Podes crer que era uma pessoa mais sã. Disso não tenhas dúvidas._

_Yeh, yeh, whatever. Speak to my hand._

_Esta agora é boa. A minha mente é poliglota e eu não sabia._

_Oui, j'ai beaucoup de qualités mystérieuses et cachées._

_Ok,ok. Já percebi. Tu não comandas as minhas acções. Já acabámos?_

_Há imenso tempo._

_Fixe._

_Fixe._

_Boa._

_Boa._

_Estamos bem?_

_Melhor que nunca._- e foquei outra vez a minha mente, sem a vozinha, na voz de Luna.

"Então? Estás à espera de quê?"- ela olhou-me com uma cara do tipo: ' Porque é que ainda estás aqui?'

"O quê? Ahh, sim, pois, é claro. Estou no ir. Vejo-vos no almoço."- e saí do dormitório a fim de encontrar aquela cabeça de fogo que daria de tudo para lançar um Avada Kedrava em cima de mim. Mas continuando, percorri todos os corredores do castelo e não a encontrei em lado nenhum.

Mas não desisti. Ela não poderia estar longe. Fui até aos jardins. Talvez lá tivesse sorte. Sempre ouvi dizer que nos jardins acontecem sempre os melhores momentos. Não sei se é verdade, mas se eu saísse dali com as pazes feitas com elas, passaria a acreditar.

Encontrei-a com Hermione. Ambas estavam no seu próprio mundo. Desconectadas de tudo. A Hermione estava a ler um calhamaço de Poções. Fala sério, aquilo devia pesar uns 3kg! Sem exageros! A ruiva estava a olhar para o horizonte. Havia um silêncio no ar, mas não era um silêncio constragedor. Era um silêncio bom.(N/A:?) Sentia-me bem ali. Mas voltando ao assunto principal, eu iria esclarecer tudo com ela.

Aproximei-me devagar, mas com passos firmes. Por fora aparentava estra seguro, mas por dentro tremia que nem um cão cheio de frio...

"Hum, hum..."- pigarreei para mostrar que ali estava. A Mione levantou os olhos do livro e sorriu-me, mas em seguida voltou os olhos para o mesmo. Ginny nem olhou para mim, nem se parecia importar se eu ali estava ou não.

"Hmm, Ginny podemos falar?"- perguntei.

"Não me apetece."- respondeu seca. Ela estava mesmo chateada comigo.

"Eu só te peço para me ouvires. Depois podes ir embora. Eu só quero esclarecer uma coisa. Por favor. Ouve-me."- eu implorei. Nunca pensei vir a implorar por algo, ainda por cima a um Weasley.

"Malfoy,"- uma espada apunhalou o meu coração. Ouvi-la dizer o meu nome de forma tão fria custou. Talvez por ser uma nova amizade e eu já ter estragado tudo.-" como já disseste eu não tenho nada a ver com a tua vida, por isso não vejo razão para me explicares uma coisa."

"Por favor...Custa-te muito?"

"Bem, eu acho que vou acabar de ler isto no dormitório"- disse a Hermione. Quando ela passou por mim apenas disse num sussurro: Boa Sorte. E foi-se embora.

"Parece que somos só nós os dois..."-disse com o pretexto de atrasar aquela conversa.

"Não querias falar? Então fala. Não tenho muito tempo."- disse ela ainda sentada a olhar para o horizonte. Previ que ela não iria olhar para mim, portanto sentei-me ao pé dela e comecei a atirar pequenas pedras.

"Bem, eu queria dizer-te que sinto muito por te ter falado daquela maneira hoje de manhã. Eu fui um estúpido. Eu sei que só querias ajudar. Mas eu estava enervado e tudo mais. A sério, nada do que eu disse foi sentido. Foi apenas dito no calor do momento. Saiu da boca para fora."

"Aquilo que dizemos sem nós querermos é aquilo que achamos..."

"Não acreditas? Caramba Ginny! Não estás a ajudar!Eu venho aqui numa boa, pedir-te desculpa, e tu respondes com sete pedras na mão."

"Eu não estou a ajudar? Não me tivesses magoado!"

"Bolas, Ginny! Eu já disse que aquilo saiu sem eu querer. Nada do que eu disse é verdade! É dificil perceber isso?"

"Sim, é. Tu és um estúpido, babaca, montecapto, insensível, asno, parva..."

"GINNYYYY!"- ouviu-se uma voz vinda de longe. Pertencia a uma amiga dela, a Mii,acho eu.-"ANDA! ESTÁS ATRASADA!"

"Acho que a nossa conversa acabou. Até nunca Malfoy..."- e foi em direcção a Mii, fazer não sei o quê,deixando-me ali sozinho. Ou não tão sozinho assim. A Hermione estava atrás de um arbusto.

"Sabia que é feio ouvir as conversas dos outros, Srtª Granger?"

"Ahhh, sabe como é Sr. Malfoy."- sentou-se ao pé de mim. Ficámos em silêncio por um bom bocado até que eu disse:

"Ela odeia-me..."

"Não, não odeia."

"Se não odeia, representa-o muito bem."

"Ela apenas precisa de algum tempo para acalmar. Sabes como é o Fogo Weasley... Ela é muito pegada aos amigos. Não gosta de ser tratada mal..."

"Mas eu..."

"Já sei, já sei. Escusas de dizer isso mais uma vez..."

"Ok,ok. Mas agora, como é que vão as coisas com o Potter?"- sabia que era um assunto doloroso para ela, só que eu queria falar sobre qualquer coisa que não me fizesse pensar nela.

"Já falámos."- disse simplesmente.

"E..."

"E ele admitiu que me traiu, mas que ainda me ama."

"E como é que ficaram?"

"Apenas amigos. Esta confusão toda fez-me perceber que ele não era o tal. Foi melhor para mim assim."

"É, tens razão. Tenho que ir. O Blaise está á minha espera para irmos almoçar e ir às aulas da tarde. Já matei muitas."

"Pois é Sr. Malfoy. O Sr. Anda a faltar muito."

"Sabe como é minha cara. Vida muito ocupada."- despedi-me dela e fui em direcção às masmorras.

Encontrei-me com o Blaise e com a Luna à porta do dormitório e fomos almoçar. O dia ainda só ia a meio e eu já estava farto. Já tinha levado pancada e a minha nova amiga chateou-se comigo. O que mais poderia acontecer?

* * *

**N/A:** 5º capitulo! O que acharam? Não sei se ficou um pouco confuso, visto que comecei a falar como se fosse o Draco, quando nos outros capítulos falei como se fosse Ginny. Não sei se vou continuar a fazer isso: um capitulo de cada ou os dois no mesmo capitulo. Digam a vossa opinião...

**REVIEWS**

**Bjuu**


	8. Bernard Hinley e notícias atrasadas

**_Disclaimer:_** Nada me pertence, e blah, blah, blah(acho que vou deixar de escrever a mesma lenga-lenga)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bernard Hinley e noticias atrasadas_**

**_POV's Ginny on_**

"Ai miga! Desculpa ter interrompido a conversa que estavas a ter!"- disse a Mii, a minha companheira de aventuras.

"Deixa estar! Eu também não queria estar ao pé dele..."- disse eu ainda a pensar naquele loiro maldito.

"Ginny...Não achas que estás a ser um pouco dura com ele?"- perguntou ea com um pouco de receio.

"Eu.. eu... eu não sei!"- disse eu, sem saber o que mais dizer-"Achas que estou?"-perguntei-lhe.

"Queres a verdade, ou a mentira?"- perguntou ela na brincadeira.

"Hmm, vou escolher a mentira..."

"Bem, não, tu não estás a ser nada dura com ele. Estás a ser muito razoável até!"- disse ela com sarcasmo.

"Bolas! Porque é que eu estou sempre a fazer asneira? Eu sou mesmo estúpida!"- disse eu enervada.

"Tu não és estúpida... Apenas um bocadinho precipitada..."- disse ela a sorrir.

"Bem, vamos almoçar? Não quero mais falar de rapazes..."- e ela olhou-me com uma cara de:' mas eu conheci um rapaz tão giro!'- "Por hoje..."- acabei eu, e ela suspirou agradecida.

"Vamos...Quero ver se há bolo de chocolate...É o melhor..."- disse ela com os olhos a brilhar..

"Tu és incrivel! Estás sempre a comer doces e não ficas com nenhuma grama a mais!"- disse eu enquanto nos encaminhávamos para o salão Principal. Até que...Puff. Fui contra alguma coisa, ou contra alguém...

"Auu!"- resmunguei eu.

"Ohh, pardon... Não te vi...Desculpa."- uhh, quem era aquele gatinho? Nunca o vi na escola...

"Ohh, não faz mal... Eu também ia distraída...Amm, Mii..."- disse eu.

"Eu vou andando Ginny... Vemo-nos nas aulas."- disse ela, e eu agradeci-lhe com um sorriso.

"Hmm, eu acho que nunca te vi, por estes lados.. Quer dizer, na escola..."- disse-lhe eu enquanto ele me ajudava a levantar.

"Eu fui transferido. Vim de França..."- informou-me ele.

"Ahh, a sério? Não tens sotaque nenhum..."

"É que eu sou britãnico, só que quando era muito novo, a minha família mudou-se para França. Só agora é que decidiram voltar...Poratanto, cá estou eu!"- disse ele a sorrir para mim. Meu Merlin! E que sorriso!

"O meu nome é Ginny Weasley. Sou dos Gryffindor, e estou no 5º ano. E tu?"

"Chamo-me Bernard Hinley. Sou dos Ravenlaw e ando no 7ºano."

"Acho que estão feitas as apresentações...Então, já conheces os cantos da escola?"- perguntei eu como que não quer a coisa.

"Bem, mais ou menos..."- disse ele como se percebesse as minhas intenções.

"Se quiseres eu posso mostrar-tos..."

"Mas a tua amiga deve estar à tua espera..."

"Ela não se deve importar..."- peguei no braço de dele e começámos a falar sobre assuntos diversos. Algo me dizia que aquela nova amizade iria ser produtiva...

_**POV's Ginny off**_

* * *

No salão Principal, todos almoçavam felizes e contentes. Bem, todos, todos, não. Na mesa dos Slytherins, estava um loiro que apenas remexia na comida sem muita vontade.

"Então Dracão! Como vão as coisas com o foguinho?"- perguntou Blaise muito animado.

"Se continuar na mesma, for uma boa resposta, então é essa mesmo..."- disse Draco com mau-humor.

"Não falaste com ela?"- perguntou o amigo com tom de descrença.

"Falar, falei. Mas quanto à parte de ser ouvido..."

"Dá-lhe tempo... Vais ver que ela vai perceber que tu estás arrependido..."

"Pois...Isso será quando eu tiver na cova?"

"Que dramatismo Draco..."

"Sim, onde está a Luna?"

"Ahh,ela está a fazer um trabalho na biblioteca... E a biblioteca, como hei-de eu de dizer, não é dos meus sítios preferidos da escola..."- disse ele encabulado.

"Pois..."- e a conversa morreu...

"Então malta!"- disse uma morena de cabelos pretos e longos. Uma grande amiga dos rapazes.

"Hey Pansy."- disseram os dois sem entusiasmo algum.

"Uou! Fico feliz que estejam felizes em me ver..."- disse ela com falsa felicidade.

"Não é nada disso Pansy... É que o Sr. Malfoy está mal humorado e não dá para falar... E eu gosto de falar."

"Então? O que se passa Draquinho?"-perguntou a rapariga

"Nada de mais..."- disse ele, sem muita vontade de conversar.

"Obrigado por seres tão explícito..."- disse com ironia.

"Não é nada de mais, a sério..."

"Blaise, podes explicar-me o que se passa?"

"Ohh, claro que sim. Mas primeiro, quero saber por onde a menina tem andado..."

"Isso é chantagem..."

"É pegar ou largar..."

"Não é nada de mais...Coisas de meninas..."

"Ahhh, então não quero saber! Já me basta uma para me falar disso!"- disse ele lembrando-se das conversas muito femininas que teve com Luna.

"Hum?"- perguntou Pansy.

"Pois é, sua ingrata. Uma pessoa começa a namorar e nem recebe os parabéns da sua melhor amiga!"- disse o negro, falsamente emocionado.

"Começaste a namorar? Quando?"

"Há pouco tempo..."

"Ohh, muitos parabéns!"- gritou ela eufórica.

"Sim, sim. Mas agora deixa de fazer escândalo. Sou eu que ainda tenho esse trabalho nesta escola."

"Ok, ok Já parei... mas quem é ela?"

"É a Luna."- disse Draco, um pouco mais animado.

"Luna? Qual Luna?"

"Luna Lovegood. Aquela míuda roubou o meu coração..."

"Estás mesmo a falar a sério?"

"Não, estou a brincar... O que é que tu achas?"- disse Blaise com ironia.

"Ok,ok. Parabéns amigo! Fico feliz por ti..."

"Obrigada... "

Do outro lado do salão, na mesa dos Gryffindor, estava uma garota abandonada...

"Ora, ora... Quem é ela! A famosa Mii!"

"O mesmo digo-te eu a ti, Fred Weasley!"

"Posso-me sentar?"- perguntou Fred, um dos irmãos de Ginny.

"Claro... Para quê a pergunta?"- disse ela ao ver que ele já se tinha sentado mesmo antes de ela dizer sim.

"Fica sempre bem..."- disse ele a rir.

"Pois... Então, onde está o teu fiel companheiro?"

"Quem? Ahh, o George? Ele deve estar com a Angelina. Agora que começaram a namorar, não se largam."- disse ele sem fazer caso- "Então e tu, porque é que estás sozinha? A Ginny?"

"Ahhh, ela está..."- _o que é que eu digo? A verdade? É melhor... Além disso o Fred é o mais compreensivo deles todos_-"Ela está com um rapaz novo aqui da escola."

"Ahh, ok."- e ficaram calados, por um bom tempo.

"Entãooo, já tens par para o passei a Hogsmead daqui a duas semanas?"- perguntou ela, para fazer conversa.

"Não, nem penso lá ir..."

"Então, porquê?"

"Hogsmead já está muito dado. Já não há muita coisa nova para se ver."

"Pois..."

"Então e tu? Já tens par?"

"Eu não. Não me apetece ter encontros por agora."

"Ahh, ok."

E cada um continuou a fazer o que estava a fazer em silêncio.

"Ahhh, Mii, eu estava a pensar se..."- disse ele um pouco desconfortável.

"Se..."

"Bem, eu estava a pensar se não querias ir comigo a Hogsmead..."

"Mas tu não acabaste de dizer que não querias ir? E além disso eu disse que não queria sa..."

"Como amigos, e estive a pensar, que nós pudíamos pregar algumas partidas aos casalinhos apaixonados..."- disse ele sugestivo.

"É bom começares a falar agora Fred Weasley, porque eu gosto dessa ideia!"- disse ela entusiamada com a ideia dela.

E ele começou a explicar-lhe, tudinho. Tintim, por tintim...

Lá fora nos jardins, estavam duas pessoas sentadas na relva a falar sem nenhuma preocupação.

"Então, o homenzinho ficou cheio de bolhas roxas à volta da cara e nasceram-lhe dois chifres na cabeça"- disse Bernard.

"Ai Bernard, tu matas-me com essas tuas histórias! Tu eras um diabrete!"- disse a ruiva a rir à gargalhada.

"Eu sabia ser uma criança adorável..."- disse ele com falsa modéstia.

"Pois... Está quase na hora do toque. Eu já faltei às aulas da manhã, não posso faltar mais. Se a Hermione descobre, ai meu Merlin que não resta Ginny Weasley para contar a história..."- disse ela ainda a tentar acalmar-se.

"Eu também tenho que ir. Disse que ia ter com Dumbledore, para esclarecer algumas burocracias da minha transferência."

"Então vemo-nos depois."

"Ok. Foi um prazer conhecer-te Ginny."

"Igualmente Bernard."- e a ruiva encaminhou-se para o seu salão comum, a fim de ir buscar a sua mala.

De volta à mesa dos Gryffindor...

"Bem, Fred, eu acho que essa foi a tua melhor ideia até agora..."- disse Mii, a irradiar de felicidade- "Mas agora eu tenho que ir...A Srª McGonnal não perdoa..."

"Pois, não. Eu vou contigo. Vou ter História da Magia, no corredor a seguir ao teu."

"Fixe, assim não tenho que ir a falar com as paredes..."- e saíram em direcção às suas salas de aula.

Na mesa dos Slytherins...

"Meninos, temos que ir. O turno da tarde começa daqui a uns minutos e temos que ir para as aulas."- disse Pansy já a levantar-se.

"Não podemos faltar só hoje Pansy?"-perguntou Blaise com muita manha-" É Adivinhação, logo não importa muito..."

"Eu não posso faltar. Se a Hermione descobre, eu estou feito...

"Ahh, tem mesmo que ser, neh?"- perguntou o outro vencido.

"Sim."- disseram os outros dois.

"Então bora lá!"- disse.

E todos foram para as suas aulas...

* * *

N/A: Cá está o outro capítulo!

O que acharam do Bernard? Por onde terá andado a Pansy? Humm, muito suspeito... Ahhh, a Mii com o Fred... Sempre gostei dele...

Agora o anúncio do costume: **_REVIEWS!_**


	9. Reconciliações e sorrisos bobos

Nada me pertençe e blah, blah, blah

* * *

_**Reconciliações e sorrisos bobos**_

Na aula de Transfiguração, duas raparigas falavam através de bilhetinhos.

(N/A: **negrito** é para a Ginny e _itálico_ é para a Mii)

_Então, como foi a conversa com o novo gato da escola?_

**Bem boa.****Ele é tão querido!**

_Já vi que ele é boa companhia..._

**Mas e a menina? Não pense que eu não a vi a chegar com o meu irmão...**

_Não comeces a pensar coisas. Ele apenas me acompanhou à sala. Nada de mais..._

**Acredito muito...-.-**

_É a verdade! Almoçámos juntos e depois ele acompanhou-me à sala, porque a sua aula era no corredor a seguir ao nosso!_

**Então almoçaram juntos!**

_Apenas porque eu e ele estávamos abandonados. As nossas companhias estavam ocupadas a fazer não sei o quê... E acabámos por combinar umas coisas para o passeio a Hogsmead._

**JURA! O que é que combinaram?**

_Nada de mais! Ele apenas me quer mostrar umas coisas na Zonko's..._

**Ohh, eu pensava que já iria ter sobrinhos!**

_Tu vira-me essa boca para o outro lado. E sou muito nova Ginevra Moly Weasley!_

"Hmm, hmm. Posso interromper a vossa conversa por um momento?

"Amm, Professora McGonagall..."

"Era apenas para informar para as Srtas saíram da sala."

"Mas porquê?"-exclamaram as duas.

"Porque a minha aula não é para ser uma aula de envios de bilhetinhos. Agora se fazem o favor..."- disse Minerva sem paciência.

"Mas..."- ainda tentou Ginny.

"Querem que os Gryffindor fiquem sem 20 pontos?"

"Nós já estamos de saída!"- e mal disseram isso fugiram daquela sala.

"Amm, Ginny, eu preciso de ir fazer uma coisa... Encontramo-nos na próxima aula."

"Ok, eu vou para os jardins espairecer.."

"Ok, vemo-nos depois."- e separarram-se.

Quando chegou aos jardins, reparou que Luna estava lá e foi até ela... O que ela não esperava era que a loira estivesse acompanhada por Blaise e...

"Draco..."- deixou escapar quando chegou até eles.

"Ohh, olá Gininha!"- disse Blaise muito animado.

"Olá Blaise. Será que me posso sentar com vocês?"

"Claro que sim, Ginny! Há tanto tempo que não falamos!"- disse Luna que ao que parecia tinha sido contagiada pela alegria do namorado.

"Bem, malta... Eu tenho que ir fazer umas coisas..."- disse Draco sem nenhum ânimo.

"Mas ainda agora disseste que não tinhas nada para fazer!"- disse Luna.

"Pois... Só que acabei de me lembrar de umas coisas urgentes... Até já..."- e começou a andar.

O casal de namorados começou a olhar para Ginny...

"O que foi? Tenho alguma coisa na cara e não sei?"- ela sabia porque é que eles estavam a olhar mas era demasiado orgulhosa para fazer alguma coisa em relação ao assunto-" Eu tenho mesmo que ir falar com ele, não tenho?"- disse ela rendida aos olhares dos outros dois,que apenas confirmaram com a cabeça.

"Ok,ok. Eu vou... Vou engolir o meu orgulho e vou falar com ele..."- e começou a correr até ele.

"DRACO! Espera um bocadinho!"-gritou ela.

O loiro virou-se e de repente... PUFF! A ruiva caíra em cima dele...

"Aiii, desculpa-me!"

"Claro, tu apenas caíste em cima de mim..."- disse ele a levantar-se.

"Não, eu não tou a falar disso! Quer dizer, sim, mas ao mesmo tempo não... Eu vou explicar-me melhor..."- disse ela atrapalahada com aquilo tudo.

"É melhor..."

"Entãooo, eu queria pedir-te desculpa por hoje de manhã... Eu fui muito rude contigo. Eu fui estúpida e compreendo perfeitamente se ficares chateado comigo, só que eu iria ficar muito triste... E depois se ficasse muito triste iria comer muito gelado de chocolate... E depois se comesse muito gelado de chocolate iria ficar gorda balofa e as despesas da Luna e da Mii já eram... E de..."

"HEY! Calma ruiva!"- disse ele ao ver que ela estava a falar muito depressa- "Eu desculpo-te... Eu também fui um bocadinho bruto..."- disse ele em sinal de desculpa.

"Então estamos fixes? Vamos voltar para ao pé deles?"

"Nãã... Eles agora estão no melanço, não é aconselhável ir para lá agora... "

"Pois... Vamos dar uma volta?"

"Claro que sim Srta!"

"Então vamos..."- e começaram a andar à nora por entre os corredores daquela grande escola...

Já andavam à um bocado quando Ginny perguntou:

"Mas diga-me Sr Mlafoy, porque é que o Sr não estava na aula?"

"Bem, digamos que a sr professora não gostou de saber da visão do Blaise e eu tivemos..."

"Qual foi?"

"Nós dissemos que vimos a professora a ser esmagada por um dragão..."- disse ele a coçar a cabeça.

"AHHHHHAHHHHAHHH!"- gargalhou ela-"Vocês são inacreditáveis! AHHHHHAHHHHAHHH!"

"Goza, goza, mas também não estavas na aula..."

"Como é que sabes?"

"Fontes.. Mas porque é que não estavas lá'"

"Bem, digamos a McGonagall apanhou-me a mim e à Mii a escrever bilhetinhos, e mandou-nos para a rua."

"Que a Hermione nunca descubra isto!"

"Ohh, meu Merlim!"

"Hey! Ginny! Draco!"- ouviram a voz de Hermione.

"Olá Hermione..."- disseram com um sorriso amarelo.

"Já vi que as coisas se resolveram!"

"É... eu tenho um super-poder, porque elas não resistem!"

"Então não..."- responderam as duas com ironia.

"Hey, assim eu fico triste..."- disse o loiro com cara de cão abandonado. Elas riram-se da cara dele e ele também não se conteve.

"Olá Ginny!"- disse Bernard, que estava a passar.

"Ohh,olá Ben!"- disse ela feliz por vê-lo.

"Tudo bem?"

"Claro, como sempre..."- disse ela rendida àquele sorriso encantador-" Ahh, estes são os meu amigos: Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy..."

"Muito prazer..."- disse ele a beijar a mão de Hermione.

"O prazer é meu..."- disse ela encantada.

"Ginny, eu queria falar contigo."- pediu ele.

"Ohh, claro...Malta eu vejo-vos depois."- e foi com Bernard.

"Ele era tão simpático..."- disse Hermione que fora deixada sozinha com Draco.

"A mim não me pareceu grande coisa. Apenas um estrangeirinho que foi transferido e já está a conquistar as raparigas."- disse ele chateado por Ginny ter ido com Bernard.

"Cheira-me a cíumes!"- disse ela a cantarolar.

"Eu não estou com cíumes... Apenas não me agrada a cara dele!"-disse ele contrariado.

"Pois...Pois..."- disse ela sem acreditar.

"Acredita no que quiseres! Tenho de ir ter com o Blaise... Senão ele fica com a Luna o resto do dia e isso não pode ser...Até logo..."- e foi-se embora.

"Ser jovem não é fácil!"- comentou para Hermione para si própria, e foi para a biblioteca.

Junto à ruiva e Bernard...

"Então Bernard, o que é que me querias falar?"-disse enquanto caminhavam pelos jardins de Hogwarts.

"Bem, eu soube que haviam passeios a Hogsmead...E bem, o próximo é daqui a duas semanas, certo?"

"Sim..."

"Bem, eu queria saber se tu já tinhas com quem ir..."

"Eu não... Ainda ninguém me convidou."

"Então, eu estava a pensar se..."

"Sim, é claro que vou...!- adiantou-se ela.

"Ohhh, fixe... Assim mostras-me os sitios mais famosos de Hogsmead."

"Claro! Então o que vais fazer agora?"

"Tenho que ir até ao dormitório buscar os livros de DCAT...Adoro DCAT!"

"Eu também, embora prefira Poções. O professor é que não ajuda..."- disse ela a rir.

"É... Vemo-nos depois Ginny."- e chegou-se ao péd ela e deu-lhe um beijo no canto da boca e saiu com um sorriso sedutor.

"É..."- disse ela boba.

Ficou com um sorriso bobo o resto do dia. Nas aulas respondia a tudo, até na aula de História da Magia! Os colegas começaram a ficar preocupados, pois ela nunca fora participativa naquela aula.

"Ginny, tu importaste de nos explicar o que se passa? Porque é que tens esse sorriso estupidamente bobo na cara?"- perguntou Hermione, com Luna e Mii atrás dela como se fizessem a mesma pergunta.

"Ohh, por nada de especial..."- disse ela com o dito sorriso.

"Não me venhas com essa do não é nada de especial..."

"Tem a ver com algum rapaz?"- perguntou Hermione astuciosamente.

"Am, am"- concordou ela.

"Tem alguma a ver com um Slytherin?"- perguntou Luna, percebendo o esquema de Hermione.

"Não..."- disse a ruiva a pentear os cabelos.

"JÁ SEI!"- gritou Mii, assustando as outras.

"O que é que foi?"- perguntaram a loira e a morena.

"É sobre o Bernard. O novo aluno. O Ravenclaw..."- disse Mii misteriosamente.

"Ohhhh..."- disseram as outras duas.

"Ele quase que me beijou... Quer dizer foi um beijinho muito rápido no canto da boca... O que será que isso quer dizer?"- perguntou ela com uma cara de quem não sabia, nem de longe, a resposta.

"Isso quer dizer que ele está apanhadinho por ti!"- disseram as amigas, quase a ter um ataque cardíaco.

"Ai, meninas! O que é que eu faço?"

"Aproveitas, como é óbvio!"- disseram as outras.

"É... Acho que vou fazer isso! Mas vamos jantar... Tenho fome, mas não fiz nada o dia todo."

"Pois! Eu ouvi dizer que a menina Mii e a Srtª foram expulsas da aula de Transfiguração..."- disse Hermione.

"Oh, querida Mione... Amiga do meu coração, tu sabes como o meu dia foi agitado! Fiquei chateada com o loiro, ele foi pedir desculpas e eu não aceitei e depois senti-me culpada, conheci Bernard, fiz as pazes com o Draco, fui expulsa da aula por estar com bilhetinhos, o Bernard parece estar a gostar de mim..._ Give me a break, ok?_ O meu dia foi aterefado!"- disse ela cansada de tanto falar.

"brrrrrrrr"- ouve-se alguma coisa.

"Meninas, será que podemos ir jantar? O meu estômago não aguenta muito mais..."-pediu Luna.

"Vamos..."

"Só mais uma coisa. Com quem é que vocês vão a Hogsmead?"- perguntou Hermione.

"Blaise."

"Ben."

"Fred..."

"Fred?"- perguntaram as outras...

"Longa história..."- disse Mii com um sorriso na cara.

"Temos todo o jantar para nos esclareceres as mentes!"- e seguiram para o jantar. Finalmeente aquele dia estava a acabar...

* * *

WAIT! Antes que me atirem com os tomates podres, esperem só um bocadinho para fzr um comunicado...No próximo capitulo, o da visita a Hogsmead, haverá surpresas!Em todos os casais... Pronto, agora sim, já podem mandar tomates...

REVIEWS!

Bjuu


	10. Hogsmead

Cá estou outra vez...

Isto já tem mais acção... Não sei se é muita, mas acho que dá para animar...

_**

* * *

**_

Hogsmead

Aquelas duas semanas passaram depressa. O tempo de Ginny era dividido em várias partes: um certo tempo com Ben; um tempo para Draco, que se queixava que desde que ela começou a estar mais com o 'Benzinho', como ele o chamava, que ela não tinha tempo para ele; um tempo para as amigas; e ainda por cima tinha de arranjar tempo para as aulas e para os trabalhos de casa, que não eram poucos.

"Então meninas? Está tudo pronto para Hogsmead?"-perguntou Luna.

"Sim... Eu não sei é o que levar vestido."- comentou Mii, muito frustada.

"Mas tu não ias com o meu irmão a Hogsmead?"- perguntou Ginny muito confusa.

"Não, quer dizer, vou..."

"Então para quê esse drama todo? Tu própria disseste que não era um encontro. Era só _'uma_ _amostra de produtos da Zonko's'_."- disse Ginny, utilizando as palavras que Mii utilizara há duas semanas atrás para explicar às amigas o que é que ela ia fazer a Hogsmead com Fred.

"Sim, só que eu quero algo que me fique bem e que seja confortável ao mesmo tempo. Não é por nada. Apenas não quero que o Fred pense que eu não me arranjo bem..."- disse ela como desculpa.

"Pois..."- disseram as outras três sem acreditar muito nas palavras da amiga.

"Pensem o que quiserem... Mas afinal o que é que eu levo? Faltam dez minutos para as 10h e eu ainda estou de pijama..."

"Olha, leva isto... Ele vai gostar."- disse Ginny entregando um cabide para Mii e dizendo a última frase ao ouvido da companheira de quarto.

"Mas..."- começou a outra em sinal de discordância.

"Ahh... Shh... E faz um rabo-de-cavalo. E despacha-te que já falta pouco para as dez!"

A morena arranjou-se em cinco minutos. Quando se despachou, as cinco amigas desceram até às carruagens.

Cada um se separou quando lá chegou, pois os seus acompanhantes estavam em sítios diferentes.

Ginny foi até Bernard, que a cumprimentou com um selinho. A ruiva sorriu encabulada com a atitude do rapaz.

"Estás linda, Ginny!"- disse ele ao dar uma volta a Ginny, apenas para ver melhor o que ela tinha vestido: um vestido de alças, com efeitos florais, com um casaquinho de malha e umas sabrinas verdes clarinhas.

"Ohh, obrigada... Tu também estás muito bonito..."- disse ela olhando para o que ele tinha vestido: uma camisa social branca, com jeans pretos e um colete preto, e uns ténis brancos com três riscas pretas de lado.

"Vamos?"- perguntou ele.

"Vamos. Tu hoje vais descobrir que Hogsmeasd se vê num dia. E vais ter como guia turística aqui esta ruiva."- disse ela a rir. E seguiram para as carruagens.

O que eles não sabiam era que estavam a ser observados por um loiro com uma cara não agradável.

"Então o Sr. Malfoy anda a espiar a nossa querida amiga ruiva?"- perguntou Hermione, aparecendo por trás dele.

"Não, apenas estava a ver o quanto melosos e romãnticos eles eram..."- disse ele mal-humorado.

"Pois..."

"E então? Com quem é que tu vais ao passeio?"- perguntou o loiro, mudando de assunto.

"Com ninguém e tu?"

"Ninguém. Então queres ir tomar uma cerveja amanteigada ao Três Vassouras. Há muito tempo que não falamos."

"Ok, vamos lá tomar a cerveja amanteigada." e tal como o primeiro casal foram para Hogsmead.

Na mesma carruagem que os dois últimos foram, iam também Luna e Blaise muito intimos um com o outro.

"Ohh, meu! A sério pára... O meu estômago não vai aguentar muito mais."- disse Draco enjoado com todo aquele melaço.

"Ohh, deculpa não volta a acontecer, pois não docinho?"- disse o mulato irritando o Draco ao dizer docinho para Luna.

"BLAISE!"- disse ele irritado.

A carruagem parou.

"Ohh, Merlin! Ainda bem que já chegámos. Hermione, vens?"- perguntou ele com pressa.

"Sim, sim. Estou a ir..."

E assim seguiram para o café deixando o casal de namorados sozinho.

Quando chegaram ao café, ele estava cheio. Arranjar mesa ia ser dificil.

"Draco, porque é que não vamos dar uma volta e depois já cá voltamos?"- perguntou Hermione. Ele concordou e foram dar um passeio pela vila mais do que conhecida dos dois.

Quando Ginny e Ben chegaram à vila dirigiram-se até um pequeno parque com três ou quatro banquinhos de madeira.

"Anda, senta-te aqui."- indicou Bernard.

Eles falaram sobre coisas diversas, desde Quidditch até sobre coisas Muggles.

"Tu és tão querida Ginny..."- disse o rapaz aproximando o seu rosto do dela.

Ela sorriu encabulada e corou um pouco por estar a ser observada de tão perto por Ben.

"E ficas ainda mais quando estás corada..."

"Ohh, pára Ben.. Queres que eu morra de vergonha?"- perguntou ela sorrindo nervosamente

"Não!Eu nunca me perdoaria..."- disse tirando uma mecha de cabelo que estava a incomodar Ginny-"Olha, não fiques chateada comigo por causa disto, só que eu não aguento muito mais..."

"Do que é que estás a fa..."- mas não pôde acabar a frase pois foi calada por Bernard com um suave beijo. O beijo de Bernard era doce, suave, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha aquele sentimento de urgência e era necessitado.

Ela acabou por retribuir e o beijo foi ficando mais quente, intenso... As mãos que antes estavam ao lado do corpo, estavam agora na nuca e nos cabelos rebeldes de Bernard. As mãos deles estavam na sua cintura fina, fazendo leves movimentos com ela, e a outra estava na nuca, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Apenas pararam quando a falta de ar os venceu.

"Uau!"- exclamou Bernard.-"Meu Merlin, Ginny! Beijas muito bem!"

"Obrigada, tu também não ficas nada atrás..."

E logo se seguiu uma sessão de beijos quentes e sensuais.

Nesse momento entravam duas pessoas no pequeno parque e puderam observar o momento.

"OH! Ela seguiu o nosso conselho!"- disse Mii, bastante entusiasmada.

"Quem?"- então, o seu acompanhante, Fred, olhou na mesma direcção e disse:

"O que é que ela está a fazer com aquele palhaço?"

"Fred, ela está a divertir-se. Portanto deixa de ser irmão coruja e vamos logo pôr o nosso plano em práctica."- disse Mii.

"Ok,ok..."

"Vamos então até à Cabana dos Gritos preparar o que nos falta para o pano dar certo.

"'Bora então..."- e foram até à Cabana dos Gritos.

Quando lá chegaram sentaram-se num dos sofás poeirentos e começavam a verificar os obejctos que precisavam...

"Bombas de bosta?"

"Certo..."

"Bombas de fumo?"

"Certo."

Não puderam continuar a fazer a lista pois ouviram sons vindos do andar de cima.

"Fred..."- disse Mii, agarrada ao braço musculado do ruivo.

"Anda, vamos ver o que se passa."- e ele levantou-se mas ela não.

"Então?"- e olhou para ela e conseguiu ver, através dos seus olhos, que ela tinha medo.-"Ohh, então a Srta Miranda Trustcott, mais conhecida por Mii, tem medo se um simples barulhinho?"

"Não gozes, ok? E sim, tenho medo... Esta cabana tem má reputação."- disse ela encolhida no sofá.

"Vá, dá-me a mão e vais ver que este barulho deve ser só a madeira a ranger de tão velha que está."- e esticou-lhe a mão, que foi agarrada pelas finas e esbeltas mãos da menina.

Subiram as escadas, e começaram e espreitar por todas as portas que encontravam. Entraram numa, pois Fred disse que ouviu alguma coisa vinda daquela divisão.

Entraram na divisão e Fred largou a sua mão da mão da rapariga e entrou um pouco mais dentro do quarto. Ela ficou à entrada e distraiu-se...

"BUHH!"

"AHHH!"- grito ela de susto. Ela deu um salto para trás que só Merlin sabe como é que ela não caiu.

"Ó meu Merlin! Tu devias ter visto a tua cara! UahsUahsUahsUahs!"

"Isso não tem piada, Fred!"- disse ela à beira das lágrimas.

"Hey! Então? Não chores. És a primeira pessoa que eu assusto e que começa a chorar depois de uma partida minha."

"Tens de perceber que nem todas as pessoas gostam de ser assustadas!"- gritou ela para ele.

"Hey! Desculpa, sim. Não te queria pôr a chorar. Era só uma partida."- disse ele surpreendido com a reacção dela.

"És um estúpido!"- e virou-lhe as costas.

"Ahh, eu vou-te provar que não sou estúpido não..."-e começou a fazer-lhe um ataque de cócegas que teve de ser interrompido pois ouviram-se novos barulhos vindos do quarto ao lado.

"Vamos lá ver o que é..."- segurou a mão da morena e foi até ao outro quarto.

Quando lá chegaram, os olhos arregalaram-se de tanta surpresa: Harry Potter e Cho Chang estavam a ter um momento bem íntimo naquele quarto. A cama parecia que se ia partir de tanta agitação que estava a ter...

"Amm, Fred será que podemos pôr os pés daui para fora?"- perguntou ela ainda olhando fixamente para a cena que estava a decorrer á sua frente.

"Hm, hm..."- concordou ele, mas sem mover um milímetro sequer.

"FRED!"- gritou ela para se irem embora, só que ela gritou mais do que estava à espera e então o casal de amantes tembém ouviu, parando logo de fazer o que estava a fazer, e olhando para a porta.

Os dois amigos começaram a correr para fora da Cabana dos Gritos os mais rápido que as suas pernas podiam. Nem sequer agarraram nas suas coisas para assustar os casalinhos apaixonados. O que mais queriam era sair daquela casa o mais rápido possível.

Só pararam de correr quando já se encontravam a uma distância razoável da Cabana. Encostaram-se a uma árvora e tentavam regularizar a respiração, coisa impossível no momento pois a corrida tinha sido intensa.

"Ohh. ."- disse Mii entre os bafos de ar que entravam nos seus pulmões.

"."

"Eu vou ficar traumatizada para o resto da vida!"- disse ela com uma expressão assustada.

"Então e eu? Eu passo as minhas férias de Verão todas com o Harry. Olhar na cara dele, a partir de agrora vais ser bizarro."- e começaram os dois a rir.

Quando se acalmaram olharam um para o outro e como se automaticamente para as suas mãos, que estavam dadas. Mii tirou rapidamente a mão e baixou a cabeça em sinal de constragimento.

Fred levantou a sua cabeça gentilmente e olhou-a bem fundo nos seus olhos. Através deles ele via surpresa, medo, preocupação, ansiedade... Uma mistura de sentimentos contraditórios uns aos outros.

Sem pensar foi aproximando a sua boca da dela, mas no momento em que as suas bocas se iriam juntar ela desvia a cara.

"Então? Pensava que era isto que ambos queríamos..."-disse ele frustado por ela ter virado a cara. Há muito que observava Mii, e ela tinha-se tornado numa mulher madura. Às vezes tinha aqueles ataques de criança, mas quem é que nunca os teve durante a adolescência? Desde daquele almoço, há duas semanas atrás que passara a vê-la de uma forma diferente. Encontraram-se várias vezes durante aquelas duas semanas e um sentimento crescia dentro dele. Não sabia o que era, mas agora tinha uma leve impressão do que poderia ser..

"Eu quero, só que... Eu não posso..."- disse ela com a voz abafada.

"Porquê? Ambos queremos isto. Não vejo razão para que não possas!"

"Fred, eu demorei dois longos anos a esquecer-te. Não quero estragar isso."- disse ela agora a chorar.

"Mas, como?"- perguntou ele, que estava à nora.

"Amei-te como uma menina do 1º ano poderia amar um garoto do 3ºano. Eu não sei explicar, só sei que te amava. Mas eu consegui esquecer, portanto não vamos estragar isso tudo apenas porque estamos no calor do momento."

"Mas..."

"Eu tenho que me ir embora... Até depois Fred..."- e saiu dali a correr em direcção às carruagens de volta a Hogwarts.

"O dia hoje não está a correr nada bem..."- murmurou Fred para si próprio enquanto se dirigia ao Três Vassouras.

Ginny e Bernard ainda continuavam no pequeno jardim a falar sobre assuntos alheios e de vez em quando davam um beijo longo, tal e qual o primeiro, só que melhor...

Foi nessa altura que Draco e Hermione pasaram pelo jardim e viram o casal a trocar carícias.

O loiro não gostou do que viu...

"O que é que ela está a fazer com ele?"- bichanou ele ao ouvido de Hermione.

"Aquilo, Draco, chama-se beijo. É dado com a boca, juntamente com a língua. À troca de saliva, mas mesmo assim é um acto de carinho que muitos gostam de fazer."- explicou ela em deboche.

"Eu sei o que é que aquilo é. Só estava a perguntar porque é que ela está a fazer _aquilo_ com aquele babaca!"- disse ele roidinho de ciúmes.

"Isso eu já não sei Draco. Talvez sejam namorados..."- disse ela sugestivamente.

"O QUÊ?"- gritou ele, chamando a atenção do casal.

"Ohh, olá Draco e Mione. O que é que vocês fazem por aqui?"- perguntou Ginny.

"Oh, nada de mais. Apenas demos umas voltas pela vila e agora vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada ali no Pub. Querem vir connosco?"

"O quê? Hermione, o que é que tu estás a fazer?"- perguntou o loiro baixinho.

"Ohh, sim vamos. O que achas Ben?"

"Claro que sim..."- e seguiram os quatro para o famoso Pub.

Quando lá chegaram, aquilo ainda estava meio cheio, mas lá conseguiram encontrar uma mesa para quatro pessoas. Ginny e Bernard sentaram-se de um lado da mesa, e do outro sentaram-se Hermione e Draco respectivemente.

Draco estava de trombas. A ruiva bem que tentava iseri-lo nas conversas, só que ele apenas respondia monossilabicamente, coisa que não ajudava a compreensão.

"Draco! Tu importas-te de parar com esse teu mau-humor?"- perguntou Ginny, farta da atitude infantil do loiro.

"Sim, importo-me... Mas não te incomodes mais que se não em quiseres ver à frente eu vou-me embora. Não me quero meter entre ti e o teu francezinho!"- disse ele bastantante enervado.

"Hey, meu! Acalma-te lá sim? O que é que eu te fiz?"- perguntou Bernard.

"Nada... Tu não fizeste nada..."- disse Draco irónico.

"Agora chega! Draco, o que se passa?"

"Não sei. Pergunta ao teu amigo novo!"- já todos os que estavam no Pub observavam a discussão.

"Mas o que é que ele tem Draco? O que é que ele te fez? Quem te ouve falar diria que estás com ciúmes..."

"E se forem? Não te importarás, pois não! Afinal não te importas mais comigo!"-gritou ele mais uma vez.-"Hermione, eu não me estou a sentir bem. Eu vou-me embora."- disse ele e começou a dirigir-se para a saída.

"Ahh, não! Tu agora vais-me ouvir Draco!"

"Desculpa?"- virou-se ele como se não a conhecesse.-"Quem és tu?"

A ruiva ficou sem palavras quando viu comio ele a tratava. Quem era ele para dizer que ela já não se importava mais com ele? É claro que ela se importava com ele.

"Deixa estar... Não vou perder o meu tempo com Slytherins mimados e egocêntricos..."- foi-se sentar na mesa.

Draco segui até às carruagens sozinho e desconectado de tudo o resto.

_Só fazes é porcaria Malfoy! Ela agora está super chateada contigo... Não te queria ver nem que estivesses pintado de ouro e passasses a amar Weasleys... Tu e os teus malditos cíumes!_- disse a vozinha. Parecia que ela só vinha quando ele estava naqueles momentos do não me incomodes.

_EU NÃO ESTAVA COM CIÚMES DE NINGUÉM!_

_Mente, mente, que é bonito..._

_Mas que raio. Quem és tu para me dizeres que estou com ciúmes?_

_Sou a tua consciência, logo sei tudo aquilo que sentes..._

_Então a partir de hoje demito-te do cargo de seres a minha consciência. Não preciso de mais problemas na minha vida._

_Mas..._

_Adeus..._

_Ok,ok... Tu ainda te vais arrepender..._

_Eu disse ADEUS!_

Entrou dentro de umas das carruagens e seguiu viagem para Hogwarts. Aquele dia não correra como previsto.

* * *

It's me again! Okay, o que acharam? O próximo já está escrito, mas só posto na próxima semana...

**_REVIEWS!_**


	11. Ainda em Hogsmead

Wait!Wait! Eu sei que andei desaparecida, eu sei... Mas tenho andado ocupada com o curso de inglês e as férias também não ajudam...A vontade de não fazer nada tem-me vencido ultimamente...Aqui está mais um capítulo.

Schaala: Eu voltei! Mandaste-me um mail a dizer que faltava a explicação de como a Gii e o Draco se começaram a dar melhor e tal'z...Aguarde jovem que esse capitulo estará por vir. Não é no próximo mas é no a seguir.

Agradeço a: Juuh Malfoy e Schaala. (Pergunto-me se um dia irei ter aqui uma longa lista de nomes...)

_**

* * *

**_

Depois de Draco sair do Pub, Ginny voltou à sua mesa. Ainda estavam todos a olhar..

"Importam-se de parar de olhar? Isto aqui não é um show!"- explodiu ela.

"Ginny, senta-te aqui e acalma-te. Ele não merece que estejas assim por ele. O dia apenas lhe deve tar a correr mal..."- reconfortou Bernard.

"Sim, Ginny. O Draco hoje não deve estar muito bem..."- ajudou Hermione, mas por dentro estava irritada com Bernard por ele ter dito aquilo.- "Eu vou andando. Vou ver do Draco. Ele ainda é capaz de fazer alguma asneira..."- pagou a sua cerveja amanteigada e saiu.

Deu a volta a toda a vila mas não encontrou uma figura loira e raivosa em lado nenhum. Apenas míudos do 3ºano a divertirem-se com brincadeiras da Zonko's.

Pensou ir até à Cabana dos Gritos... Quando lá chegou o resultado não era o esperado por ela: Ron Weasley estava aos beijos com Pansy Parkinson!

"Ron?"- perguntou ela. Não pensem que ela gostava dele. Já tinha gostado mas depois percebeu que era só aquele amor de irmãos.

"Hermione!"- respondeu ele alarmado.

"O que é que estás aqui a fazer?"- perguntou ela ainda chocada.

"Eu... am...hm..."-tentou ele.

"Ron, podes contar. Duvido que ela conte a alguém..."- disse Pansy amavelmente para Ron.

"É...Eu não conto a ninguém..."- disse ela desconcertada.

"Bem, é assim: eu e a Pansy namoramos desde o ínicio do ano..."- disse ele a remexer no cabelo, um sinal de que estava com medo da reacção da melhor amiga.

"Ohhh! Parabéns! Estou tão feliz por ti!"- disse ela, alegre depois de uns segundos a assimilar a frase dele.

"A sério?"- perguntou o casal.

"Claro... Fico feliz que tenhas escolhido alguém melhor que a Lavander."- disse ela.

A rixa entre Slytherins e Gryffindors tinha acalmado um pouco. Já era comum ver grupos de amigos das duas casas, mas nunca namorados.

"Então está tudo bem?"- perguntou Pansy.

"Claro, Parkinson..."

"Ok..."

"Ahh, algum de vocês viu o Draco?"- disse a Gryffindor enquanto Ron se mexia nervosamente.

"Ohh, vá lá Ron! Não acredito que ainda o odeies!"- reclamaram as duas amigas.

"Ainda é estranho ouvir-te dizer Draco em vez de Malfoy..."- disse o ruivo em tom de desculpa.

"Então tu vais ter de te habituar. Agora namoras com a Parkinson e ela é a melhor amiga dele. Mas vocês viram-no?"

"Não. Porquê Granger?"

"Ele discutiu com a Ginny e saiu disparado do Três Vassouras..."

"Hmm, mas não, não o vimos."-disse Pansy.- "Mas porque é que ele saiu assim do Pub?"

"Por causa do Bernard. O novo aluno..."

"Ahh..."- disse Pansy em sinal de compreensão. Ela sabia que Draco não gostava do novo aluno. Uma vez até ouviu uma conversa entre ele e Blaise...

_**FlashBack**_

_Estava nas masmorras... Ia até ao quarto dos rapazes para estar com eles. Há muito tempo __que não passavam tempo juntos... _

_Quando chegou à porta ouviu eles a falarem:_

_"Mas eu ainda não percebi o que é que tu tens contra ele..."- disse a voz de Blaise._

_A rapariga decidiu ouvir antes de entrar._

_"Eu não sei... Não vou com a cara dele. Tem aquela aparência de anjo mas deve so podridão dentro dele!"- disse Draco._

_"Tens a certeza que é só isso?"_

_"Quer dizer depois tem a Gi..."- mas não acabou a frase. Tinha falado demais._

_"Com quem? Com a Gi?"_

_"Não é ninguém Blaise! Esquece!"_

_"Não! Tu agora vais falar!Tem a ver com a Ginny?"_

_"Queres saber? Sim, tem a ver com ela, sim!O que é que ela vê naquele palhaço de primeira categoria?"_

_"Isso são ciúmes Draco?"_

_"Não!Claro que não! Pft! Porque é que eu haveria de ter ciumes daquela coisa que fala francês muito mal?"_

_Aquilo eram ciumes não havia a duvida. Ela não eprcebia era porque é que ele tinha cíumes do outro se ela também estava com a ruiva._

_"Ela agora passa bastante tempo com ele, neh? A Luan falou-me que o tempo que passa com as amigas é só às refeições..."_

_"Ele tira-lhe todo o tempo! Ela já nem passa tempo comigo!"- explodiu o loiro._

_Então era isso. A ruiva estava a passar mais tempo com o Bernard._

_**Fim do FlashBack**_

"Então se não viram, eu vou à procura dele. Ele ainda pode fazer alguma asneira..."- e saiu, deixando o casal sozinho.

Pansy ainda estava pensativa quando o namorado a abraçou por trás...

"Então? O que é que a minha cobrinha tem?"- perguntou enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço.

"Nada..."- disse enquanto punha a sua cabeça para o lado deixando o seu pescoço a mostra. Uma tentação para o seu namorado.

"Hmm, hmm. Acredito muito..."- disse Ron virando-a para ele e encarando os seus olhos.

"A sério. Não é nada. Agora será que podemos fazer coisas mais interessantes do que falar do que eu estou a pensar?"- disse mordiscando os lábios do ruivo.

"Claro que sim!"

"Entã..."- mas não pôde acabar pois foi calada por Ron com um beijo típico dos grandes filmes românticos...

No Pub estavam Ginny e Bernard a beber uma carveja amanteigada.

"Eu só não percebo porque é que ele estava assim!"- disse Ginny para si própria.

"Ginny... Pára de pensar nisso agora... Depois falas com ele..."- disse Ben com uma voz calma.

_Caramba! Ela só fala nele... Maldito Malfoy! Era melhor se ele não estivesse cá... Assim a Ginny não pensava nele e eu ficava mais perto do meu objectivo..."_-pensou Bernard.

"Bernard podemos ir embora? Não quero mais estar aqui..."- disse Ginny.

"Claro. Vamos para o jardim... Aproveitamos e até namoramos um bocadinho..."- disse ele com um sorrisinho suspeito.

"Não... E quis dizer ir embora para Hogwarts... Não quero estar mais em Hogsmead..."- disse ela com calma.

"Mas Ginnynha! Eu ainda não vi nada de Hogsmead..."- disse ele com cara de cachorro abandonado.

"Óptimo! Não queres ir não venhas!"- e saiu do café.

"Ginny!"- disse Bernard e saiu a correr atrás dela.-"Ginny!"- disse agarrando-a pela mão.

"O que é?"- disse ela com os olhos a brilhar.

"Não fiques assim ok? Vamos para Hogwarts..."- disse dando-lhe um pequeno beijo e sendo fortemente abraçado pela pequena ruiva.

"Vá vamos..."- e foram abraçados até às carruagens de volta a Hogwarts.

"Mas onde é que aquele loiro maldito se meteu?"- falou para si própria Hermione. Estava tão distraída que foi contra alguma coisa, ou contra alguém...

"Ohhh, desculpa..."- disse ela só depois reparando quem era.-"Ohhh, Fred és tu?"

"É...parece que sou..."- disse ele tristemente.

_Humm, o que é que será que se passa? Ele por esta altura já deveria ter feito alguma piadola..._

"Está tudo bem contigo? Não me pareces bem..."- e só depois é que reparou na falta de Mii.-"Onde é que está a Mii?"

"Ela voltou para Hogwarts. Tinha umas coisas para fazer..."- disse ele parecendo convincente.-"E tu o que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Ando à procura de Draco..."

"E porque é que andas à procura do Malfoy?"

"Porque ela saiu disparado do Três Vassouras bastante enervado com alguma coisa..."- disse ela omitindo a parte de Ginny.

"Ahh, ok. Eu vi-o a entrar numa das carruagens... Ele ia bem enervado..."

"Ahhh, obrigada Fred... O George?"

"Está com Angelina."

"Ahh, ok. Até logo Fred..."

"Até logo..."- e ficou a observar a morena a dirigir-se para as carruagens.

Na Cabana dos Gritos estava um casal de 'amantes' nus numa cama, num dos muitos quartos empoeirados daquela casa.

"Aiii Harry... Sinto-me tão bem quando estou contigo..."- disse a chinesa Cho Chang.

"Eu também Cho..."- disse Harry com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

_Como é que ele pode ser tão pateta? Ele acredita que eu o amo, quando na verdade tudo o que eu quero é o seu dinheiro._

_Ela é adorável... Amo-a tanto..._

"Vamos andando?"- perguntou ela falsamente.

"Claro meu amor..."

Vestiram as suas roupas e dirigiram-se até às carruagens...

Estes, junto com Fred Weasley foram os últimos a saírem da vila, deixando apenas para trás alguns terceiranistas com as suas brincadeiras da Zonko's.

* * *

Olá outra vez!

Gostaram?

Deixem as vossas opiniões nas reviews! Elas fazem milagres, juro...

_**Ainda em Hogsmead**_


	12. Ciúmes?

Here I am, again! Haverá uma surpresa neste capítulo... E mais não digo...

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence. Pertence tudo à loira poderosa!

* * *

_**Ciúmes?**_

A volta a Hogwarts fora lenta. Mais lenta do que Draco esperava. Ele apenas queria chegar depressa a Hogwarts e mandar-se para dentro do Lago Negro. Ele fora um estúpido. Afinal, porque é que ele reagiu tão mal? Ele devia ficar feliz por ela, não? Porque é que lhe deu aquele ataque de ciúmes?

_Wow, wow, wow! Pára tudo! Quem é que disse que eu estava com ciúmes dela? Não tenho razões para ter ciúmes dela!_

_Não sei, não! _- comentou aquela voz irritante que sempre voltava.

_Mas eu não te tinha dito para não voltares mais?_

_Desculpa? Tu é que começas a conversa e depois dizes que a culpa é minha? Essa cabecinha loira não pensa? A sério Malfoy, o vírus do amor apanhou-te em cheio!_

_O QUÊ? Qual vírus do amor? Eu não estou apaixonado pela Ginny!_

_Eu nunca disse que tinha sido pela ruivinha..._

_Mas afinal porque é que tu existes?_

_Porque, ao que parece, tu necessitas de desabafar e eu é que tenho de ouvir todas as tuas lamúrias..._

_Ahh, desaparece..._

"Eu estou definitivamente a ficar louco..." - comentou para si próprio. - "Até já, falo sozinho..."

E continuou a sua viagem de volta à escola sempre em discussão com a vozinha irritante da sua mente que insistia que ele tinha ciúmes de Bernard.

Numa outra carruagem ia Mii Trustcott. A amiga de Ginny chorava. E olhem que ela não é uma rapariga que chora muito. Só quando o assunto lhe afecta profundamente. Desta vez, o assunto tinha nome e apelido: Fred Weasley.

Aquele quase beijo tinha destruído a muralha que ela criara à volta do seu coraçã sido destruída por Fred. Apaixonou-se por ele pouco tempo depois de Ginny lhe apresentar os famosos gémeos. Ficou encantada pelo seu sorriso maroto e o seu olhar intenso mas divertido... Ela podia enumerar tudo o que gostara nele, mas era muita coisa. Gostou dele durante dois anos. Com os seus treze anos finalmente o conseguiu esquecer. Afinal, porque é que ele olharia para a amiga da sua irmã caçula? O máximo que ele podia sentir por ela era uma amizade fraca, apenas por conveniência. E foi esse pensamento que a levou a afastar-se dele, a fazê-la esquecer.

_Mas aquele maldito quase beijo estragou tudo!_

E porque é que ele disse aquilo?

_"Então? Pensava que era isto que ambos queríamos..." _- relembrou a frase dele. Ohh, o que ela mais queria era beijá-lo com todo o fervor. As suas mãos a percorrerem aqueles cabelos ruivos que ela tanto gostava.

Porque é que ela tinha resistido ao beijo? Essa é fácil. Não se queria apaixonar outra vez por ele, mas parece que não resultou, porque agora um mero pensamento sobre ele fazia-a pensar: e se...

As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Esta fora a pior saída a Hogsmead que tivera. Mas não iria pensar nisso. Agora tinha que se concentrar nos estudos. Os NPF's eram este ano e ela tinha que se esforçar para obter bons resultados se quisesse seguir a carreira de medibruxa.

_Estou a parecer-me com a Hermione... _- pensou para si própria, soltando uma risada. A única que ela deixara escapar da sua boca durante a viagem de volta a Hogwarts.

Quando ambas as carruagens chegaram a Hogwarts os seus ocupantes saíram delas apressadamente seguindo cada um para seu lado.

Draco seguiu até ao Lago e Mii foi para o seu dormitório.

Draco caminhou lentamente até ao lago. Precisava de se acalmar e depois disso iria falar com Ginny. Tinha de lhe pedir desculpas. Duvidava que ela o ouvisse, mas tinha que ser...

Sentou-se debaixo de um chorão que estava perto da margem e encostou-se ao seu largo tronco.

Chamou a sua guitarra. Há muito tempo que não tocava. A música era algo importante na vida dele. Era uma forma de descontracção...

Começou a tocar no instrumento de corda. Ficou a dedilhar naquelas cordas durante algum tempo...

Quando a ruiva chegou a Hogwarts ainda estava meio abalada e Bernard tentava reconfortá-la a qualquer custo. Mas ela não queria estar com Ben. Não agora. Ela queria ficar algum tempo sozinha...

"Ben..." - murmurou ela. - "Eu preciso de estar sozinha..."

"Mas... Eu não te posso deixar sozinha neste estado!"

"Claro que podes... Eu preciso de ficar sozinha..." - repetiu ela.

"E se alguém te fizer mal?"

_Maldita Weasley! Rapariga complicada!_

"Ninguém me fez mal enquanto tu não estavas cá... Vemo-nos depois..." - e foi em direcção ao Lago, mais propriamente ao chorão que se situava perto da margem...

Quando já lá estava perto começou a ouvir uma guitarra. Quem quer que a estivesse a tocar, tocava muito bem. Ginny nunca tinha ouvido algo parecido...

Ficou atrás da árvore apenas a ouvir a música. Quando de repente a música parou...

"Quem quer que esteja atrás da árvore pode fazer o favor de aparecer?" - disse uma voz masculina. Aquela voz era a voz de...

"Draco..." - disse ela quando saiu de trás da árvore.

"Ginny!" - disse ele admirado que fosse ela quem estivesse ali.

"Eu vou-me embora..." - disse ela ácida.

"Ginny, espera por favor!" - disse saindo atrás dela. - "Eu sei que agi como uma criança ali no Três Vassouras."

"Ainda bem que sabes..." - e continuou a andar.

"Tu importas-te de parar de andar e olhares para mim?" - disse ele magoado com a acidez com que ela lhe falava.

"Sim, importo-me. Afinal, foste tu mesmo que disseste que eu não me importava contigo. Não vejo a razão de agora passar a importar-me..."

"Caramba Ginny! Eu disse aquilo de boca para fora!" - disse ele agora aos gritos.

"Porquê? Porquê Draco?" - perguntou ela agora também aos gritos.

"Porque eu estava com ciúmes do Bernard!" - e só depois de dizer aquilo é que reparou no que tinha dito.

Ficaram algum tempo a encarar-se com as respirações pesadas.

"Eu... Am... Quer dizer, não são esses ciúmes que tu estás a pensar..." - disse ele a tentar consertar aquilo que dissera há segundos atrás.

"Então admites que tens ciúmes de mim e do Ben?"

"Eu não admito nada, porque não sinto nada!"

"Mas tu disseste que..."

"Eu não sinto nada. Posso mostrar-te..."

"Co..." - mas não pôde acabar a frase pois a sua boca foi atacada pelo loiro.

Draco beijou-a. O beijo começou calmo, mas com o passar do tempo as mãos do loiro passaram para a nuca e para a cintura da ruiva. As mãos da ruiva agora entranhavam-se pelos cabelos sedosos de Draco e a sua outra mão passeava pelo peito de Draco.

Ele precisava daquilo. Ela precisava daquilo. Parecia que ambos iam morrer senão fizessem aquilo.

As mãos de Draco começaram a passear pelas costas e cintura de Ginny. Ginny no entanto já delirava por sentir aquele peitoral. Draco encostou-a à árvore e começou a tirar o pequeno casaco que a rapariga trazia vestido. E depois, lentamente, começou a passar a mão pela coxa da ruiva.

O sinal de alerta na cabeça de Ginny accionou-se e ela afastou-se dele como se tivesse levado um choque eléctrico.

"O que é que foi isto?" - perguntou ela com os lábios inchados e com a respiração ofegante.

"Isto, isto foi a tua prova de como eu não sinto nada por ti. Por isso, se eu não sinto nada por ti é impossível eu ter ciúmes... Eu tenho que ir... O Blaise espera-me..." - e começou a andar em direcção ao castelo.

"Wow, wow, wow. Nós ainda não resolvemos a nossa discussão." - disse ela a correr atrás dele.

"Pois não. Nós acabamos de discutir isso quando tu largares o teu francesinho da treta..." - e saiu com um sorriso de lado.

"O Bernard foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu este ano. Ele é perfeito! Algo que tu nunca serás Draco!" - gritou para ele.

_É, eu sei... Eu sou sempre o mau da fita... Mas isso vai mudar... Tenho que chamar a Hermione e o Blaise... Eu vou descobrir quem é o Bernard Hinley, ou não me chamo Draco Malfoy... _- pensou ele e seguiu para dentro do castelo.

* * *

Uhhhhhh! O que acharam?

Deixem reviews!


	13. Lembranças

Cá estou eu de novo! Bem, este capítulo é uma explicação da evolução dos sentimentos de Draco por Ginny...

* * *

_**Lembranças**_

_É, eu sei... Eu sou sempre o mau da fita... Mas isso vai mudar... Tenho que chamar a Hermione e o Blaise... Eu vou descobrir quem é o Bernard Hinley, ou não me chamo Draco Malfoy... - pensou ele e seguiu para dentro do castelo._

Quando chegou ao seu quarto de monitor, Draco sentou-se no sofá que lá havia em frente à lareira e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos.

_Porque é que eu fiz aquilo? Porquê?_

_Porque estás apaixonado por ela, seu tolo!_

_Mas como? Como é que isso é possível?_

_A vossa amizade evoluiu bastante nestas duas semanas... Pensa lá um bocadinho..._

_É...__ é capaz... _- e, inconscientemente, lembrou-se de alguns momentos com ela.

_**FlashBack**_

_Estavam os dois, juntamente com o Blaise e a Luna a comer uns feijões de todos os sabores. Era ao Draco a quem calhava sempre os piores. O Slytherin até já estava com receio do que mais lhe poderia calhar, o que provocava risada geral do grupo. Agora era a vez de ele pegar num feijão. Saiu-lhe um de cor cinzenta. Preparou-se para o levar até à boca quando Ginny disse:_

_"Draco, se eu fosse a ti não comia essa..." - disse ela a esconder uma cara marota._

_"Porquê?"_

_"Por nada! Come lá!"_

_Ele fez aquilo que a rapariga disse e arrependeu-se redondamente do que fizera: aquele feijão era de cera do ouvido._

_"Blarg! Cera do ouvido!"_

_Os amigos desataram-se a rir e ele olhou furioso para a ruiva:_

_"Tu sabias!"_

_"Eu? Claro que não loiro!" - disse fazendo cara de santa._

_"Hm, hm... E eu sou o Dumbledore!"_

_"Bem me parecia que tinhas muitos cabelos brancos!"_

_"São loiros!" - eles sempre brigavam por causa do cabelo do loiro._

_"Não noto a diferença..." - disse com um sorriso na cara._

_"Que ideia..." - disse sarcástico. - "Vamos lá continuar com isto..." - e mais uma rodada começou._

_**Fim FlashBack**_

Aquele momento tinha sido um dia depois de fazerem as pazes. _Nessa altura ela ainda não andava tanto com o Benzinho..._

No fim-de-semana ficaram encafuados na biblioteca. Ele a fazer a cambada de trabalhos de casa que tinha e ela a estudar para os OWL's. A Madame Pince quase teve que os expulsar dali de tanto de rirem com as caretas que Draco fazia ao ler os ingredientes das poções.

Foi um bom momento. Já havia o Bernard, mas ele ainda não tinha a _extraordinária_ideia de querer ficar sempre com ela...

Acho que foi nesse mesmo dia que o seu coração de Slytherin começou a bater por ela...

_**FlashBack**_

_Estavam a estudar na silenciosa biblioteca da Madame Pince... Havia apenas meia dúzia de alunos a estudar. A maioria deles era do 5º ano. Era o ano dos OWL's..._

_Ele estava os fazer os milhões de trabalhos, mas também a ajudava a estudar Poções, a__disciplina preferida dos dois._

_Ele estava muito junto dela, a explicar-lhe uma poção muito complicada. Ela de repente olhou para ele e ficou a encará-lo por um tempo._

_"O que foi? Tenho alguma coisa na cara?"_

_"Não... Estava apenas a observar-te." - disse ela fascinada com a vista._

_"Eu sei que sou um grande borracho, mas não é para tanto, neh Gii?"_

_Ela consentiu e voltou a olhar para o livro, mas a sua atenção pela explicação da matéria não tardou a desaparecer._

_"Eu começo realmente a achar que tenho alguma coisa na minha cara..." - disse ele, olhando fundo nos olhos castanhos da ruiva._

_"Eu... Eu... ahm..." - disse ela extasiada com os tantos tons de azul e cinza que os olhos do loiro tinham. - "Eu nunca tinha percebido como os teus olhos podiam ser tão misteriosos e encantadores ao mesmo tempo..." - disse, embriagada com tudo aquilo._

_Eles estavam tão próximos que se um deles se movesse um bocadinho que fosse os seus lábios acabariam juntos._

_Draco ia a tomar a iniciativa quando..._

_"Ginny! Finalmente que te encontro!" - disse a voz de Bernard, mandando o cérebro de Ginny afastar-se da tentação que Draco era._

"_Bernard!" - forçou um sorriso. - "Eu tinha-te dito que estaria na biblioteca com o Draco a estudar..."_

_"Eu sei... Só que como se passou muito tempo desde que disseste isso, eu pensei que já tivesses acabado de estudar..."_

_"Como vês, ela ainda não acabou..." - disse Draco, olhando com cara feia para Bernard. Não era para menos, ele estivera a milímetros de a beijar._

_"Amm, eu acho que não faz mal interrompermos agora o estudo, Draco. Já adiantámos muito. Obrigada." - beijou-o na bochecha e foi-se embora com Bernard que pôs o seu braço à volta da cintura fina da ruiva e puxou-a para um pequeno beijo. Nessa altura eles andavam na fase da 'curtição'. Depois olhou presunçoso para Draco que apenas bufou para o moreno._

_**Fim FlashBack**_

A partir daquele dia as oportunidades para ficar com a ruiva iam reduzindo. Mas quando se sentavam debaixo de uma árvore perto do lago era incrível. Era como se conhecessem há décadas. Falavam de tudo e de todos. Com eles a conversa nunca parava.

Quando ficava com ela a estudar ou até a falar com ela debaixo da árvore sentia-se bem. Era diferente. Ele não tinha que ser o Draco Malfoy, o garoto mimado que todos pensavam que era. Com ela, ele era apenas o Draco. Estar com ela, na opinião de Draco, era algo que não podia faltar na sua vida. Era como uma droga. Quando se começa é difícil largar.

Mas como já não ficava muito com ela, apenas nos poucos momentos que tinham livres, já não era a mesma coisa. Quando o Blaise e a Luna estavam num dos incontáveis, leia-se todos, momentos românticos do dia era ela que ficava com ele. Ambos não gostavam daquela conversa melosa.

Depois de tantas conversas, poucas, mas longas, perceberam que tinham muitas coisas em comum. Livros favoritos; opiniões; disciplinas odiadas e preferidas; gostos... Nem parecia que eram uma Weasley e um Malfoy, uma Gryffindor e um Slytherin. Nesses momentos eram apenas a Ginny e o Draco.

Foi até à cama, deitou-se de barriga para cima e fechou os olhos. Involuntariamente todas as lembranças dos momentos passados com ela vieram à sua mente. Lembrou-se de quando a encontrou na casa de banho a chorar pelo Potter; quando brigou com ela; das conversas; de Hogsmead; da questão do ciúme e da mais recente: a do beijo que lhe dera. Como é que era possível que eles em tão pouco tempo tivessem tantas memórias? Boas e más...

_Ela retribuiu. O que quererá isso dizer? _- pensou ele. Muitas respostas lhe passavam agora pela cabeça, mas cada uma era mais estúpida que a outra.

_Não é momento para pensar nisso! Tenho de descobrir o passado daquele ogre que diz se chamar Bernard Hinley... Agora, onde se meteram a Hermione e o Blaise? _- e saiu à procura deles.

Nos jardins, mais propriamente junto do chorão, estava uma ruiva a olhar para o horizonte. Ela, desde que o loiro se tinha ido embora ainda não parara de pensar nele. Queria poder sentir o seu beijo outra vez...

_GINEVRA WEASLEY! Sentir aquilo outra vez? Ele é só teu amigo. Só isso. AMIGO!_

"Já nem sei se isso é..." - suspirou ela

"Finalmente encontrei-te!" - ouviu a voz de Bernard.

"O que é que estás aqui a fazer? Eu disse-te que queria ficar sozinha!" - reclamou Ginny.

"Eu fiquei preocupado contigo Gii..." - Oh, Merlin! Aquilo atingiu-lhe como um punhal no coração. Apenas Draco a chamava de Gii.

"Não me chames _Gii_..." - disse ela com os dentes cerrados.

"Porquê? Pensava que gostavas!"

"Pois... Mas já não gosto..." - ela ainda gostava, mas não o queria ouvir a dizer a frase que era _dele._

"Ok. Vamos para dentro. O jantar já deve estar quase a ser servido..."

"Eu não tenho fome."

"Anda lá Gii! Deixa de ser teimosa!"

"Eu não tenho fome! E não me chames isso!" - gritou com ele.

"Mas quando era ele a chamar-te não te importavas, pois não Ginevra?" - disse Bernard, ácido.

"Não ponhas o Draco onde ele não é chamado!" - eles já gritavam um com o outro. A sorte deles é que ninguém estava nos jardins.

"Anda jantar!" - e puxou-a com violência.

"HEY! Larga-me!" - disse ela a tentar livrar-se do aperto que ele fazia no braço dela.

Ela lá conseguiu livrar-se do aperto e deu-lhe um estalo.

"Mãe já eu tenho uma, Hinley! Não preciso de outra aqui em Hogwarts!"

PLAFT!

Bernard dera-lhe um murro na barriga. Ela caiu para trás agarrada à barriga.

"OHH MERLIN! Ginny! Desculpa-me! Eu estava zangado! A sério! Perdoa-me!" - disse ele aproximando-se dela, que se afastou assustada.

"Ginny, perdoa-me... Eu estava descontrolado..."

"Eu... Eu..." - disse ela enquanto se levantava e se afastava dele. - "Eu tenho que ir... Xau Bernard!" - e saiu a correr para dentro do castelo.

_Só fazes porcaria Hinley! Agora tens de recomeçar de novo! Maldita Weasley e as suas manias! _- e também seguiu para dentro do castelo com um olhar aterrorizador que assustava os alunos do primeiro ano.

* * *

Já sabem o que eu peço sempre! Reviews!


End file.
